Howl
by Tilezly
Summary: Bella has phased for the first time after her confrontation with Laurent. Because she is now a wolf Alice can't see her and thinks she has died. The Cullen's return to forks and get the surprise of a lifetime when they find out Bella is a shifter. They get an even bigger shock when she imprints. And it isn't on Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**Just a new Idea for a story. I know there have been a lot of Bella=Wolf stories so I'll try to make mine as different as possible.  
**

**This is my first story so I hope some of you will like it.**

**I wont be able to update everyday but I'll do as best as I can. **

**I do not own twilight**

* * *

_Pack Mind_

"Dialog"

* * *

Story Summary: Bella has phased for the first time after her confrontation with Laurent. Because she is now a wolf Alice can't see her and thinks she has died. The Cullen's return to Forks to see if they can help Charlie in any way. They get the surprise of a lifetime when they find out Bella is still alive and is now a shifter/werewolf. The biggest shock of all is when they realize that Edward was never meant to be with Bella but a certain pixie was.

* * *

Chapter Summary: Bella is almost killed by Laurent but in her anger she phases into a wolf for the first time. What will happen when the Cullen's return and think she is dead. Will she be able to forgive them? For some reason some of the Cullen's didn't show up. Is there a reason they left them behind?

* * *

'Alice, I know that you are gone but I still don't understand why. Was I really just a plaything for your family? I cant even begin to tell you how angry I am at all of you. Not only did you leave me alone, you left me with an angry vampire who is out to kill me. I love you all so much that it hurts, but I hate you just as much.'

'Alice, Things are...Things are bad again. Without Jake I cant..I just cant stand it. I don't see Edward anymore. Will it really feel like he never existed? I will find the place where I can see him again.'

I walked through the forest with renewed vigor. I was sure I would be able to see him again if I went to our field. I was sure all the perfect memories of him would come flooding back to me. Everything had changed though. The once luscious green grass and bright, colorful flowers were no more. The grass was long since dead and looked more like straw. The flowers had all wilted, leaving nothing but a depressing mess behind. I fell to my knee's, tears springing to my eyes. Why did they have to leave me. I heard a noise ahead of me and I looked up. A vampire that I had met once before stood halfway across the clearing.

"Bella." He said, almost sounding excited. His dark dreadlocks ruffled slightly in the wind. He took a slow step forward and once my surprise finally faded I was able to reply.

"Laurent." He smiled and looked carefully around him.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullen's but the house is empty. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of um...a pet of theirs?" The ache of their betrayal hit me like a ton of bricks. I really was just a pet to them.

"Yeah you could say that." I replied feeling slightly embarrassed. Again he looked around as if making sure we were truly alone.

"Do the Cullen's visit often?" He asked. I jumped with surprise when an apparition of Edward appeared in front of me.

"Lie." He said, and I resisted the urge to stick my tongue out at him. Of course I loved and missed him. Part of me still desperately wanted him but he had hurt me.

"Absolutely, all the time." I cringed at my words. I had always been a horrible liar and Laurent could see that.

"Lie better." Edward commanded and I rolled my eyes. Laurent looked confused at my reaction, thinking I was rolling my eyes at him. He couldn't see Edward standing next to him. Then again was I really seeing him or had I finally lost my mind?

"I'll tell them that you stopped by. I probably shouldn't...tell Edward...because he's pretty protective." I held back a pitiful laugh. And I had thought my last lie was bad. This one was even worse. My voice wavered and my eyes began darting around looking for possible escapes.

"But he's far away isn't he?" I figured it was time I turned the questioning away from me.

"Why are you here?" I asked him. He looked uncomfortable for a moment before replying.

"I came as a favor to Victoria." I was pretty sure my heart almost stopped at the mention of her name. I thought and hoped that with Edward gone maybe she would leave me alone. Apparently I was wrong though. My body started to shake with fear. Or was it anger? I couldn't even tell.

"Victoria?" I asked, hoping I had heard wrong. However he nodded and chuckled.

"She asked me to see if you were still under the protection of the Cullen's. Victoria feel's it's only fair to kill Edwards mate, given he killed her's. An eye for an eye." I wanted to protest, to say that I wasn't even sure if I was Edwards mate. The thing that I didn't understand was that Edward didn't even kill James. Although I was writhing in pain from his bite I was able to see what happened. Emmett and Jasper had started the fire and Alice had been the one to tear his head from his body. Alice killed him, not Edward. So why wasn't Victoria going after Jasper instead? I don't think Laurent would listen to reason though. It didn't help that Edward suddenly appeared as an apparition again.

"Threaten him." Now he wants me to threaten a vampire that wanted to kill me. That was it, I really had gone crazy. The real Edward would never tell me to do such things. My body shook even more as I looked up into the vampires red eyes.

"Edward would know who did it. And he'd come after you." I mentally face palmed myself. I knew that wasn't the least bit convincing. How would Edward know who killed me? Laurent realized the same thing.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him if he left you here, unprotected. Victoria wont be happy about my killing you, but I cant help myself. You are so mouth watering." I rolled my eyes. Like I hadn't already heard that one a bunch of times from the Cullen's. He took a few steps towards me, the shaking intensifying. I realized that this was my last chance to get away.

"Please don't..I mean..you helped us." In a flash he was in front of me, hand on my cheek. Stupid vampire speed.

"No, no no no, shh. Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly...painfully. Whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing." He raised his hand, ready to strike a killing blow.

"Edward, I love you." I muttered as the shaking in my body became almost too much to take and if Laurent wasn't holding me up with one of him arms I was sure I would have sank to the ground. I heard a growling sound that didn't sound like a vampire. Then I realized that the growl was coming from me. That scared me even more, and before I had the chance to process what was happening I felt as though my body exploded. Laurent jumped quickly away from me surprised. Then his eyes rested on something further behind me. His eyes widened with fear. Small scraps of clothing fluttered down all around me. "I..I don't believe it!" He cried, turning around. He started to run and for some reason instead of running away from him I took off after him. He was running at vampire speed so how the hell was I catching up with him? I heard more growls coming from behind me. I stopped short only to have a huge, horse sized black wolf speed past me after the fleeing vampire. A grey wolf and a brown wolf followed behind him. The last wolf, a large russet colored one stopped next to me.

"_Bella_?" I heard the voice as if it was in my head. I tried to speak but all that came out was a loud snarl. I jumped, startled at the noise and looked down at my feet...no, feet wasn't the right word for it. I looked down at my paws. They were light brown and had swirls of white and black. "_Bella, wolves communicate through their thoughts._" He told me. I knew that voice anywhere.

"_Jacob?_" The large wolf nodded his head.

"_I guess the wolf's out of the bag...so to speak._" He said laughing.

"_What are you?_ _Is this why you said we couldn't be friends?_" He nodded again, but this time his ears drooped slightly.

"_We are shape shifters_. _I wasn't allowed to tell you. It's against pack rules. Sam is the Alpha of the pack._" As he said that the other three wolves walked back into the clearing, the large black one was holding the arm of Laurent in his mouth as a dog would do with a bone. I started laughing hysterically. This was just too much. It didn't help that as a wolf it didn't really sound like laughing. It made me sound like a cat trying to cough up a furball. The rest of the wolves soon started laughing as well. I'm glad no one was around to see or hear us. The Alpha had finally dropped the arm and everyone finally started to settle down.

"_The leech is dead._" I heard another voice say. I assumed this one was Sam because it held authority. "_So, this is Bella?_" The black wolf stepped forward and nodded his head in a greeting. "_I am Sam. Like Jake said I am the Alpha of the pack. This is Jarad an Paul._" The brown one, Jarad also nodded a greeting.

"_I didn't even know we could get female wolves. And she isn't even from our tribe. How is she one of us?_" Paul asked, not sounding very happy about my being here.

"_It's possible that she has the blood from another tribe. I'm sure the Elders will be able to answer some of our questions. Bella, do you have a problem following me as your Alpha?_" I shook my head. It didn't really matter who I followed did it? "_Alright good. From now on you are officially a part of this pack. I will get a hold of the elders and have them throw a council meeting tomorrow afternoon. Jake will help you with phasing back to your human form. You may want to stop by his house on your way home. That way he can lend you some clothing. When you phase back you will have nothing on."_ I was glad that a wolf couldn't blush because my face would be very red right about now. Sam and the others took off leaving me and Jake in the clearing.

_"Why did your eyes change when you phased?"_ Jake asked suddenly. I didn't exactly know what he was talking about though. I cocked my head to the side like a confused little puppy._ "No__rmally when we phase our eyes stay the same color. For some reason your eyes changed to this light blue."_ He took a step closer so he could see them better.

_"I don't know why they changed. I don't even know why I changed into a wolf. I pretty much don't know anything. Maybe those elders of yours will be able to answer the question." _He nodded and got ready to leave. Before following Jacob I picked up the abandoned arm and started digging a hole. Jake looked at me curiously.

"_What are you doing?_" He asked although I'm sure he already knew. I ignored the question and continued to dig. When the hole was deep enough I dropped the arm in and worked on covering it up. I was quite tempted to pee on it but I figured that would kill any self dignity I had. Jake chuckled at my thoughts and just stood there watching in amusement. Once I was finished I nodded towards him and he took off in the direction of La Push. I ran after him, keeping up easily and followed Jake back to his house. Billy was outside and smiled when he saw us.

"Another wolf joined the pack I see?" He asked as we walked closer to him. He reached out and scratched me behind my ear. Jake let out a short bark and asked me to turn away. He quickly phased and ran into the house, getting some clothes on and grabbing some for me.

"Dad, this is actually Bella." Billy looked startled.

"Bella Swan?" He asked. '_No Bella the pumpkin carver._' I thought sarcastically. I heard laughing in my head and realized that even though we weren't near the other wolves I could still hear them. Talk about lack of privacy.

"Yeah, she was about to be killed by a leech and she somehow phased_._" Billy's eyes were wide and he had a huge grin on his face.

"Well now you know why we didn't take so well to you hanging around the Cullen's." He said sternly. For some reason when he mentioned the Cullen's I growled slightly. It wasn't because I didn't want him talking bad about them though. Any of the pain and hurt I had been feeling because of them had suddenly vanished and I was left with nothing but anger. They had always made me feel like a part of their family and then Edward goes and tells me he didn't want me. That he never loved me. Was I really just a toy to them? Something to fill up the time with? There was suddenly no amount of sadness left in me. I hated all of them. How could they do this to me?

"_You should hate the Cullen's. They're monsters Bella and it is our job to make sure those monsters don't harm anyone when they are here. I know that you don't see them that way yet but it's in our nature to hate them._" I heard Paul's thoughts loud and clear in my head. I think he was the only one that was left in wolf form aside for me. "_I am patrolling actually. That's why I'm still like this._"

"_What do you mean patrolling? And if we are meant to stop monsters then why have you allowed the Cullen's to live?_" I asked. He chuckled bitterly.

"_We always have someone in wolf form patrolling the forest and near the treaty line. We have to make sure there are no vampires around and if we catch a vampires scent we have to alert the rest of the pack so that we can hunt them down and tear them to shreds._" He seemed happy at the thought of ripping vampires apart. He seemed to ignore my second question so I decided to repeat it._  
_

"_What about the Cullen's? You never hurt any of them._" I growled again slightly, surprising myself. This time Paul let out a booming laugh in my head.

"_You'll get used to that. Your inner wolf is telling you that they are dangerous. You may not see it yet but you will. The Cullen's made a treaty with our ancestors. They claimed to be different then normal bloodsuckers. As long as they don't take a human life then they can live here in peace. I don't trust them though. A leech is still a leech whether they drink human blood or not._" Jake came out with one of his old shirts and a pair of his sisters jeans and placed them on my back. I walked to the side of the house where no one could see me and he followed. He was a gentleman and looked the other way while explaining how to shift back.

"Think of something that makes you happy. Something that brings you great joy." Jacob explained and I closed my eyes and tried. Sadly nothing I thought of was good enough. I even went so far as to think about my times with Edward. I heard Paul's growling when images of him went through my head. I flopped onto the ground in defeat.

"Wow Bella, I never realized you were such a drama queen." He said as he turned to me. I chuckled as I thought about the time Alice had called Edward a drama queen. His reaction had been priceless. Suddenly I felt a strange rippling feeling go throughout my body and I was finally back in human form with Jacob staring, jaw dropped. He shook his head and quickly looked away as I felt my face heat up with embarrassment. I quickly pulled the clothes on and made myself calm down. It's not like Jake had looked on purpose. He thought I had given up for the moment. Jake turned around, an even bigger blush adorning his own face. "Well, lets get you home." He said in a high, squeaky voice, causing me to chuckle. He raised his eyebrow and smirked his normal Jacob smirk. "You wont find it so funny when you realize all the guys will see what I just saw next time I'm in wolf form." I paused for a second as I took in what he just said.

"What?" I all but screamed. "What do you mean they will all see it?" He sighed and looked somewhat ashamed.

"If I'm in wolf form and it crosses my mind anyone else who is in wolf form will also see it. On the bright side you will probably see most of us as well." I shuddered.

"How is that a bright side?" I muttered. He looked somewhat offended but didn't respond. Suddenly he gasped and put his hand under my chin, raising my head up a little bit.

"Your eyes are still blue Bella." How was I going to explain my sudden change in eyes. At school I could say I got contacts but what about at home? "Well come on, lets get you home." I felt a wave of panic wash over me.

"What do I tell Charlie?" I asked. I couldn't exactly see him reacting well to me telling him I'm a huge wolf.

"It would be best if he didn't know Bella." I heard Billy say. I looked over at him and he had a grim look on his face. "I knew that there was a possibility of Jacob becoming one because of all the legends and because I used to be one. Charlie may have heard some of the stories but that's all they were to him. We'll have to ease him into the idea of his daughter being a shifter. Once he knows about you he will end up learning about the Cullen's." I could only imagine Charlies face when he learns I spent so much time with vampires. We were about to leave when I heard a loud howl off in the distance.

"What now?" Jacob demanded as he turned back to me. "Looks like we have to phase again." My jaw dropped.

"What do you mean? Why do we have to..." He cut me off.

"That howl was Sam. He wants us to phase." How the hell did he know that? How could he tell who it was or what it meant? He chuckled at the look on my face. "You think this is confusing? Just wait because it's only the beginning."


	2. The Cullens

**Twilight- I don't own it. SM does. I only own my ideas. (With the help of MythicalRift that is.) If I did Alice and Bella would have lived happily ever after without the annoying brooding Edward always around.**

(I know this is random but I thought it was interesting. My sister has two different colored eyes. (Honey colored and Grey colored.) She also has multiple personality disorder. Her councilor said that, and I quote "Wouldn't it be funny is one of her eyes represented one personality and the other eye represented the other personality." I thought it was funny in a way. I didn't have the heart to point out that she has more then two personalities. My sister actually got me into the Bella/Alice pairing. She is working on a story now as well. I think it's called Distorted Shadows. She helps me proof read as best as she can and comes up with the chapter summaries.

To the guest who wrote (the pack didn't know they're shifter they think they are werewolf. and Bella phasing because of anger doesn't make sense, since the pack trigger is vampire presence and bella've been with the Cullen a lot, you should fix those anomaly first)

1) In my story the pack isn't stupid. They know what species they are. If anything not phasing at the full moon was a huge give away for them

2) Bella may or may not be an actual 'shifter' As I said in the story there is already an abnormality with her as a wolf. The change of her eye color. Sure she phased out of anger but it could have just been because it was time.

3) I'm not going to fix those because they were done on purpose. But thanks for pointing them out. -Just in case I did mess up.-

Also, someone said that it was strange that Bella just joined up with Sam's pack so easily but honestly, if I randomly turned into a wolf I would probably do the same thing. My first thoughts wouldn't be to start my own pack or to fight for the alpha position. I'd be too busy being scared shitless.

_Pack Mind_

* * *

_**Chapter Summary** - The Cullen's return but Bella's best friend seems to be missing. Where did Alice and Jasper go? None of them recognize her but one of them is suspicious. What happens when Bella crosses the line. (Literally) Will blood be shed  
_

* * *

_**~*~*Chapter 2*~*~**  
_

_~The Cullen's~_

"Well take your clothes off. We have to phase again." I couldn't believe it. Apparently I was never going to be able to be normal again. Then again I used to date a vampire. Was I ever actually normal? I couldn't help but laugh though. I never thought I'd see the day I would actually be okay with Jacob telling me to take off my clothes.

"You never exactly told me how to phase? I only know how to phase back" I said, turning away from him as he stripped down. I heard another howl and Jake huffed in irritation.

"Edward left you and because of that you were almost killed by another vampire. He never cared about you." Anger filled my body and I started to turn towards Jacob so I could slug him in the face when I heard the tearing sound of clothing and suddenly I was back in wolf form. For the second time that day was being showered with bits of torn up clothing. That didn't stop me though. I lunged at him and he phased quickly. "_Bella, relax. That was the only way I could think of to get you to phase quickly. Anger makes us Phase much faster when we are new to the whole shifter thing._"

"_Enough guys, we have bigger problems._" I heard Sam say and found my body jerking to a halt. _"I'm really sorry about this Bella._" I was about to ask what he meant when Paul's voice cut in.

"_They caught our scent and demanded that we meat them at the Treaty line."_ He muttered. "_Bella, the Cullen's are back. They think you're dead._" I stopped short.

"_T-they're all back?_" I stuttered.

"_Right now there are only five of them._ The images washed over me. From what I could see Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie and Emmett were here. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be found. Jacob took off into the woods and I followed him quickly. I knew we were getting closer to the others and suddenly the worst thing I had ever smelled hit me. It made my nose burn. I found myself blowing air out of my nose trying to rid myself of the smell. The rest of the pack laughed at my reaction. For a few moments I caught a whiff of honeysuckle and what almost seemed to be freshly baked bread. It didn't last long though and I was back to gagging on the vampire smell.

"_Your precious Cullen's aren't so great now, are they_?" Jarad asked.

"_Wait, you mean that horrible stench is them?_" Again the pack laughed. I noticed another presence in the pack that I hadn't noticed before. There was one extra wolf then last time.

"_Don't worry, we smell just as bad to them._" Jacob said, chuckling at my reaction. "_And this is Embry. Remember how he had stopped talking to me and suddenly became friends with Sam? It was because he phased before me and he had to keep the truth a secret."_ We caught up to the rest of them and I saw the Cullen's standing together on the other side of the stream. Edward, Esme and Emmett looked heartbroken. Rosalie looked sad but not like the others and Carlisle looked like he was all business as usual. I rolled my eyes at him.

"_What are you doing back here Cullen's_." Sam thought and Edward replayed his message so that the other Cullen's knew what was going on.

"Alice had a vision of Bella's death. We got back here as quickly as we could in hopes of saving her but we were too late. Her future disappeared completely. We went to the area where she was attacked but all we found was the buried arm of the vampire that killed her and your scent." I don't know why I found this so amusing but I did. Paul turned to me.

"_You buried the arm?_" He asked and I'm pretty sure he was smirking. I chuckled quietly. I don't know why but I had a feeling he and I may become good friends.

"_We know you know we were there. So I'll be blunt here. What is it you leeches want?_" Sam demanded, and when Edward asked the others Esme cringed. Emmett and Rosalie growled at the word leech and Carlisle just let it slide.

"Did you see what happened to her? Does Charlie know that shes..." Carlisle's voice trailed off. "We want to be here for him if he needs us." This time I couldn't help but laugh. This surprised all of the Cullen's.

_"My father hates them right now. I'm pretty sure if he see's them he'll try and kill them himself."_ The other wolves also found this funny. The thought of normal human Charlie going apeshit on the vampires would be a funny thing to watch. Edward growled deeply and looked as though he were about to attack me.

"You find this funny mutt." I couldn't stop laughing so all I did was nod. His golden eyes turned pitch black. Sam growled and also got into attack position just in case Edward came after me.

"Edward, that's enough." Carlisle said as he stepped towards his 'son' and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"I cannot read that wolf. And every once and a while the rest of their thoughts seem to become blocked." He muttered to the others. "How can we trust what they are saying? They could lie and I wouldn't even know." He started to raise his voice and once again Carlisle put his hands on his shoulders to calm him. It's good to know some things haven't changed. He still couldn't read me.

"_You said that the future seer saw Bella die? Where is she now?_" Sam asked. Edward was still growling but managed to compose himself a bit after I finally stopped laughing.

"Alice and Jasper were much farther away then we were. They are also on their way back." Paul and Jacob growled when they heard that more vampires would be returning. I hate to say it but a little growl rumbled through my body as well.

"_Do you plan on staying?_" Edward turned to the others and asked each of them specifically if they were staying. Before anyone could respond Rosalie interrupted him.

"Why bother asking us? We never would have left if it wasn't for you. Seeing as how you're the golden boy you always get what you want. You never asked us if we wanted to leave and when we tried to protest you ignored us. Alice told you that if we left Bella, she wouldn't do well. If we had been here maybe we could have protected her. She's dead and it's your fault." She crossed her arms and no one spoke. Everyone was just frozen in place. I couldn't believe Rosalie would have been willing to stay and protect me. I also couldn't believe that even when Alice saw that leaving would be bad Edward still left anyways.

"Take a deep breath and calm down babe." Emmett said softly trying to sooth Rosalie. If I knew her as well as I thought I did I had a feeling this wasn't over yet though.

"And I know that you said that Bella wanted us all gone but for some strange reason I have a feeling that was all a lie. I'm not the only one who thinks that either, I'm just the only one willing to tell you. She was too attached to you and she never would have told you that it would be best if we all left." She all but stomped her foot. Edward had told them that I didn't want them here? Why would he do that? I could feel my wolf take over. I was beyond angry at this point. I spent months thinking that they didn't want me and here is Rosalie, the one who hated me the most saying that it wasn't true. The Cullen's all turned to look when my growl became more fierce then the others. My body shook with rage. I took a threatening step forward but the Cullen's didn't flinch.

"_Aww crap, there's no stopping her now._" I heard Paul say as he stepped away from me. The Cullen's, even though all angry at what had just transpired between Rosalie and Edward didn't think I would do anything. I figured Sam would try and stop me but even he stood back. I charged at Edward. The Vampires were so surprised that none of them reacted at first. Sam disappeared behind a tree as my teeth sank into his arm.

"He broke the treaty!" Emmett shouted, A look of surprise, shock and excitement flashes across his face. He clearly wanted a good fight. The rest of the Cullen's got in attack positions and I was still holding onto his arm. He smashed me in the side with his free arm and I felt my ribs crack. I didn't even whimper. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of hearing me cry out. Aside for that I didn't care at this point. I wasn't going to stop until I tore his arm off and beat him with it. I heard Paul and Jarad hoot with laughter. The others just kind of snickered and watched.

"She's new at this! She didn't even know about the treaty." I heard Sam shout over the snarling. He hadn't realized that Paul told me about the treaty. "We didn't realize you would be back so soon and she just phased for the first time today." He turned to look at me. "Let him go." He said to me calmly and I felt some strange pull inside me that forced me to let go. "Now come back over here." He said, once again he seemed calm. My head bowed to him in submission and I walked over and sat down next to him.

"_Alpha commands suck, don't they?_" Jacob said as he chuckled. If I could have stuck my tongue out at him I would have. Edward continued to growl at me while Carlisle took a deep, unneeded breath.

"I guess if it was her first time it can be forgiven." There was the sweet, kind Carlisle I knew and remembered. The one who preferred not to have any kind of conflict. "I wasn't aware that females could change into shape shifters." He said as he studied me curiously. "And she doesn't seem anything like the rest of your pack. You are all either one solid color or are grey and white and you all have dark eyes. The fact that she is brown, black and white make her different in itself but the blue eyes make her completely unique." He stopped for a second and took a small step forward, not crossing the treaty line though. "Is she actually a Quileute wolf?" He asked. Sam looked at me and smiled before turning to the vampires. How have they not figured out that it was me yet?

"She is not of our tribe but she is part of our pack." I looked at the reaction from each Cullen. There was Carlisle of course who looked extremely interested in me. Almost as if he wanted to put me under a microscope. I whimpered a bit and started to fidget next to Sam. Esme looked just as sweet and motherly as usual. I almost laughed at Emmett's face though. It was like he couldn't tell if he wanted to attack us or not. He always was somewhat slow. Edward was still pissed off and one step away from jumping to our side of the treaty line. Part of me wanted to bait him over here. I was just too pissed off at him right now. The wolves wouldn't be so lenient about the treaty being broken. Then there was Rosalie. The look on her face was thoughtful and I thought for a moment that she wasn't paying any attention. Finally she smiled and chuckled, causing all the Cullen's and wolves to look at her.

"What the hell Rosalie?" Edward demanded when he turned to her. "Bella's dead and there is a wolf who just broke the treaty and you're laughing? What the hell is wrong with you." She calmly looked over to Edward and the rest of her family.

"It's nothing Edward." She said before looking back over at the wolves. Her eyes connected with mine and she got that thoughtful look again.

"Why are you hiding your thoughts." He snarled at her. Emmett took a step in front of his wife to protect her just in case Edward tried to attack.

"Calm down bro." His voice was harsh and commanding. It was strange seeing the big, cuddly teddy bear like Emmett being so serious. Edward kept growling at her though. Finally Carlisle stepped in front of him.

"Go home Edward." He said in the calmest voice he could. His eyes darted around at the wolves then at Rosalie and Emmett before finally giving up. With his vampire speed he took off into the forest. I knew this wouldn't be the last I saw of him.

"_I cant believe you dated that guy._" Paul muttered before letting out a short laugh and turning to Jacob. "_I cant believe she chose him over you._" He was right though. After seeing him again I realized that he really did seem to be an ass. What had I seen in him before? Rosalie surprised everyone when she stepped up to the treaty line. Not over it but very close.

"Bella's not dead, is she?" She asked. The rest of the Cullen's seemed to be confused but she seemed fairly certain. It didn't help that she was staring right at me when she asked. She couldn't know though, could she? I mean none of the others seemed to pick up on it and Rose barley knew me.

"Rose, what to you mean? Alice had the vision of her dying. Her scent was in the field." Carlisle said sadly. If Esme was human I believe she would be crying.

"That's true but I don't think Alice's visions are very reliable right now. Not in her condition." That caught my attention. What was wrong with Alice? What did Rosalie mean her visions aren't reliable in her condition? A small whimper left my mouth and everyone turned to me. I looked away, pretending I didn't notice them though. Carlisle went to interrupt but Esme spoke up.

"Well now that I think about it, If she was dead wouldn't the wolves seem more upset? She was friends with one of them after all. There wasn't any blood that we could see or smell in the clearing either." The Cullen's seemed to mull this over before Carlisle looked at Sam.

"Is this true? Is Bella still alive?" He asked. Sam looked down at me for a second before responding.

"Yes, she Bella is still alive. No, I will not say anything else about her. All of you broke her heart so I don't see any reason as to why I should divulge any information about her." Carlisle looked a little put out by his comment.

"It's not like we cant just find her at her house." Emmett said as he wrapped his arm around Rose who was now smirking.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Edward is already in her room." She said sarcastically. This caused me and Jacob to both growl. I didn't want him stinking up my room. Esme looked worried about Rosalie's comment.

"I've always hated that he would sneak into her room. It's always come across as a bit creepy." She said slowly. I chuckled at the disapproval on Esme's face. "We should make sure he isn't there." Carlisle nodded at her and kissed her on the forehead.

"Thank you for meeting with us. We will be staying here though so when the others arrive I'll have them meet with you. Alice and Jasper should be here in a few days along with a new member of our family." He nodded his head once in parting and left like Edward had. Esme was close behind him. Emmett and Rosalie however were still standing in front of us. She stared at me for a few more seconds before finally turning and walking away. I could hear Emmett asking her why she was being so mysterious all of a sudden. If she answered I didn't hear her though and soon they were also out of sight.

"_I wonder who the new member of the family is._" I said looking around the the other wolves.

_"Beats me. I wish they would just leave the new member where they found it. Now that they are back more will end up phasing._" Jacob sounded upset about it. I guess it would be pretty hard though. _"Shifters tend to be very short tempered. The more of us there are the more likely fights are to break out." _Paul laughed at his thoughts.

_"I say the more the merrier. I could use some fighting practice."_ He was going to continue when Sam interrupted him. Sam was still in his human form.

"Bella, I would like you and Jacob to patrol until Eight. Jacob will show you the different areas to keep an eye on." Jake groaned in annoyance but agreed. Then Sam and the others headed back to their homes. Jake spent two hours showing me the different areas and we decided that I would be the one to patrol around the treaty line tonight. I figured there wouldn't be any trouble. The only one's who would really give me trouble around here were the Cullen's and it didn't seem like they would be coming back here any time soon. However the sound of footsteps speeding my way showed me that I was wrong. Instead of the disgusting sweet smell that I figured would come with the vampires arrival I was greeted with the amazing scent of honeysuckle. I took a deep breath, breathing in the scent. I could smell it a little bit earlier when the Cullen's had met with us but it had been overpowered by the vampire stench. Needless to say I was surprised when the source of the smell stepped through the trees and into view. The wonderful scent belonged to none other then Rosalie Hale. She walked towards me slowly.

_"Bella, what the hell is she doing here?"_ I heard Jacob ask. He was probably able to see her in my head.

_"I don't know. Why does she smell so good?"_ I wondered and I was pretty sure I heard him gasp.

_"What are you talking about Bells? She smell's like any other leech."_ I shook my head roughly and sat down.

_"You're wrong, she smells amazing." _He was silent for a moment before responding.

_"Just be careful okay? I'm on my way right now. Just in case she wants a fight."_ She stopped at the treaty line and crossed her arms, once again staring at me.

"I don't know why the others didn't notice but I know it's you Bella." She said raising her eyebrow slightly as she awaited my response. I knew the signs were all there. The fact that I just changed today. The same day I supposedly died. I attacked Edward when I heard that he lied to me about them not caring about me. I laughed when they said they wanted to help Charlie. I whined when they said something was wrong with Alice. I mean come on! But if no one else noticed it then how could she possibly know it was me? I let out a small whine and stood back up, stepping towards her. "You smell the same as you always have. You still smell like strawberries, the only difference is you're blood no longer has the same appeal. Esme also noticed your scent. She thought it might just be on the wolves. The boys however didn't seem to pick up on it." As I got closer she reached her hand out and I allowed her to pat my head. I saw in my mind that Jacob took a detour to his own house. I didn't know what he was doing though.

_"I'll be there shortly."_ He said much more calmly now. He seemed to notice that Rosalie meant no harm.

"Alice was a mess when she had the vision of you getting killed. We weren't sure whether or not to believe her at first because her visions have been off lately." I whined again, still wishing I knew what was wrong with Alice. Even though I was mad at her and part of me hated her just as much as I did Edward I still missed her. Finally Jacob burst through the trees. Rosalie took a step back away from the treaty line. I almost laughed at him when I saw he had clothes draped over his back. That is until I realized he brought them for me. So that I could talk with Rose.

_"Look, I don't like the thought of you talking with these leeches but I can see that you have questions. I'll make sure to keep a look out and if you need anything just yell for me." _He shook and the clothes fell onto the ground. I don't know why but before he left I walked up to him and gave him a big, sloppy wolf kiss on the side of his face. _"Yuck!"_ He yelped causing me to laugh. I picked the clothes up and walked behind a tree to phase back and change. It took a while again for me to phase. I had a hard time thinking of anything that made me happy enough. Once I was finally human again and had my clothing situated I stepped out from behind the tree and walked towards Rosalie. When I got to the treaty line she literally forced me to break it when she pulled me over to her side and hugged me.

"I'm so glad you're alive Bella." She said in a soft, non Rose like voice. She saw the doubt in my eyes. "Look, I know I've been a total bitch to you but I just wanted to protect my family. It wasn't until we left that I realized that I considered you to be part of us." I smiled at her and hugged her a second time.

"I missed you Rosalie." I said to her.

"So much for privacy." She suddenly muttered just as Jacob walked back towards us, now in human form.

"I'm sorry, I just had to check something." He didn't step over the treaty line, but he did lean close to it as he took a deep breath. He quickly covered his nose. "Bella, how the hell do you think she smells good?" He cried, his eyes literally watering from the stench. She looked surprised.

"I was wondering the same thing about you Bella. Normally shifters smell horrible yet you smell the same as ever." Again, for the millionth time she looked right into my eyes. "And why are your eyes blue?" I had a feeling this was going to become a common question.

"I wish I knew." I mumbled, missing my old chocolate brown eyes.

"Is it possible that you imprinted on her?" Jacob asked, looking somewhat disgusted.

"What does that mean?" I asked confused. He looked deep in thought for a moment as if he were trying to find the right words.

"When you imprint...It's not like love at first sight, really. It's more like... gravity moves... Suddenly it's not the earth holding you here anymore, she does... You become whatever she needs you to be, whether that's a protector, or a lover, or a friend." For a second I smirked and looked over a Rose who had a matching look. Then I burst out laughing.

"As much as I care about Rosalie I think I could do without being her protector or lover. Maybe a friend sure but other then that, no way." Jacob snorted in response.

"Well that's a big no I guess." I was going to ask more about imprinting but another thought popped into my head.

"Rose, what's wrong with Alice?" I asked, suddenly concerned. She looked cautiously at Jacob. Whatever she had to say she clearly didn't want him to hear it. He looked between me and Rose before finally sighing.

"Alright I can take a hint. Make it quick though." He said as he stalked off into the forest. I knew he wasn't far away and so did she so she lowered her voice.

"When we left she took it harder then any of us. Even harder then Edward did. Jasper was always trying to calm her but after a while his gift seemed to stop working on her. Edward told her not to look into your future and she really tried not to at first. Soon she stopped hunting and she started getting bombarded with visions. Half of them she didn't understand. She didn't recognize the people from them so she was trying to ignore them. Jasper finally convinced her to go hunting with him and she got a vision of Jasper. In her vision Jasper met his mate.." I interrupted her after she said this.

"I thought Alice was Jasper's mate." Rosalie nodded sadly.

"We all did, even Alice. He had been using his ability to control emotions, making her believe that they were true mates. I think that Edward knew about it but he never said anything. Alice was so angry at him that she ran off. Although they were in the woods they still hadn't hunted and Alice was so upset and confused that she didn't even realize that the direction she had been heading in was a camp." I lowered my head dreading what she was going to say next. I was pretty sure I already knew. "With her hunger at it's max and all of the fresh blood around she went into a blood frenzy and ended up killing two people."

"Poor Alice." I said sadly. Rosalie looked up at me surprised.

"I say she killed two people and you say poor Alice?" She snickered quietly. "You really are one strange human." She shook her head and got back to her story. "Jasper found her in time to stop her from killing anyone else and he dragged her back to the house. She and Jasper have worked things out and he took her away to an area where there are very few humans. Of course he met his mate while they were there and we haven't heard from them ever since. That is until Alice called about you. So we have no idea what is going on with them. I guess we will find out soon though. They should be here in about three days." I suddenly heard more footsteps quickly approaching from her side of the treaty line. Pure panic must have been written across my face and Rosalie put her hands on my shoulders and shook gently. "Phase." She said quickly. "It's Edward." The moment she said that my wolf knew it was time and for the third and hopefully final time today I phased, being showered once again with bits of clothing falling around me. Phasing so close to Rosalie had knocked her back hard and she tumbled to the ground. I whined a sorry towards her and she nodded stiffly as Edward's form emerged. He saw me standing there with Rosalie on the ground not too far away. He assumed that I had attacked her and he wanted revenge. I'm pretty sure he just wanted to attack me but he was using Rose as a reason to. I quickly howled, hoping the others would hear me as he lunged towards me. I backed away quickly because I didn't want to make the mistake of fighting him on his side of the treaty line. As if the line wasn't even there he bolted across it and got ready to slam into me. Suddenly voices filled my head.

_"That ass is going to get it."_

_"Now he's the one who broke the treaty."_ The one that stood out the most in my head though was Jacob's. I saw him coming up from my left.

_"It's showtime."_

* * *

**Not my best work but I tried.**

**The next chapter will be up within the next two or three days**


	3. Unlikely Friend

Thank you for the like's and reviews.

I do not, in any way, shape or form own twilight. If I did Alice and Bella would be off sparkling in the sun somewhere away from the rest of the Cullen's.

I meant to get this out last night but there were a few problems that ended up with me having to push it back. My sister had a bad night so I had to keep my eye on her while our mother was at work. I wish she didn't work at night lol.

* * *

**Summary**- Edward has crossed the line and attacked Bella. Will they allow him to survive?

* * *

_***~*~*Chapter 3*~*~***_

_~~Unlikely Friend~~_

Even though Edward was lunging towards me he didn't even get the chance to hit me. Rosalie, using her vampire speed shot up off of the ground and slammed into Edward, knocking him sideways. Jacob zoomed past me and was on him within a second. I slowly stalked towards the pinned down Edward, growling as viciously as possible.

_"What shall we do with him Bella?"_ Jacob asked snidely as he continued to keep him pinned. I took my paw and poked my ex vampire boyfriend in the chest with it.

_"She's a wolf and what does she do? She poke's the fallen vampire."_ Paul was a lot more sarcastic then I would have ever imagined. He always seemed to come across as nothing but an asshole. I guess I was seeing a whole other side to him.

_"Well he did break the treaty." _I mumbled as I slowly raked my claws across his cheek. He hissed in pain and struggled against Jacob's weight. Sam, Jarad and Paul stepped out of the woods, growling as they headed towards us.

_"I say we kill him!" _Paul exclaimed happily and even though it wasn't exactly a pleasant thought I couldn't help but snicker. I looked down at Edward again and remembered the day he left me in the woods. Calling me a plaything and telling me he never loved me. None of them ever loved me. Then Rose of all people made me see that he had been lying the whole time. Anger bubbled up again and I grabbed his pinned down arm in my teeth and started to pull. He broke the treaty and attacked me. Sure he thought I attacked Rose first but that's beside the point. He shrieked as I pulled harder and harder. I was annoyed at how securely his arm was attached to his body. He shrieked in pain and struggled harder but it only made things worse. He may be a strong vampire but he had come after me in a blind rage. Because of Rosalie, Jacob was easily able to get him pinned. The sound of footsteps reached my ears and I saw the rest of the Cullen's arrive, looks of horror on their faces.

"Stop, please!" Esme cried as she looked on, unable to do anything. If she crossed the treaty line they would try and kill her too. I suddenly got the scent of freshly baked bread again and realized that it was coming from her. Was that really her scent? Why was it the females all smelled divine whereas the men smelled like rotting piles of garbage that had been left out in the sun to long?

"Esme, he broke the treaty." Rosalie said in an oddly calm voice. Esme looked at Rose, the look of horror growing.

"You're on their side Rose." She looked down and finally realized that she was in fact on our side. It was almost as if no one had noticed until Esme pointed it out. Jarad growled and took a step towards her.

_"No, leave her alone. She was the one who stopped him from attacking me." _I thought as I heard a strange screeching sound. With one final pull I detached the arm from my exes body. I felt a deep, rumbling laughter build up inside me as I walked over towards Sam, Jarad and Paul. As soon as I was in front of them I decided to make my signature hole in the ground so I could bury the arm. Edward was still writhing in pain while the rest of the family aside for Rosalie watched with wide eyes. When the hole was deep enough I dropped it in and buried it before looking back at Paul. I gave him a wolfish grin. _"Would you like to do the honor?"_ I asked. He looked confused for a moment before realizing what I was asking. He took a step forward, promptly lifted his leg and peed on the now buried vampire arm. I then walked back over to to Edward, hoping to do more damage. The rest of the Cullen's wanted to come after me but they knew better.

"Sam please!" Carlisle cried. "I don't know what happened here but cant we find a way to work around it?" Sam disappeared into the forest so he could phase. It would be easier to do it this way because it seemed Edward was unable to hear his thoughts right now.

"He attacked Bel..Our newest wolf. He came onto our land so that he could harm her. Give me one good reason why we should work around this?" I almost growled when he started to say my name. Luckily he realized what he was saying before it was too late.

"The stupid thing attacked Rosalie. I was doing what was right." He gasped as I sat down next to him, getting ready to take his other arm. Everyone turned to look at the blond vampire except for Emmett who was now anxiously awaiting conformation so that he could come over here and get revenge at me attacking his mate.

"What are you talking about Edward? She never attacked me." He looked over at her surprised and stopped struggling.

"What the hell do you mean? I saw her standing over you. You were on the ground in front of the damn mutt." Rose shook her head and looked at her family, holding a hand out to make sure they didn't try to cross the treaty line to defend her.

"I was talking to her in human form. When she heard you coming she phased. Because I was standing close to her I got knocked back. There was nothing hostile about it." Carlisle used this to his advantage.

"You see Sam? It was all a big misunderstanding. Please let them come back to our side." I had the vampires second arm between my teeth when Sam let out a long sigh and turned towards me.

"Alright that's enough Iz. Let the leech go." He said casually. I cocked my head at him like a puppy would and I was pretty sure Emmett cooed. Had he really just called me Iz? Not even Izzy or Isa? Just Iz? Nevertheless I let out a long whine and dropped the arm before walking towards Rosalie who was still on our side.

_"Fine, but he can get his own damn arm."_ I muttered. Jacob also got off of him as he laughed.

_"Dude, I cant believe you peed on it."_ He said to Paul and the rest of us howled with laughter. _"But next time do the peeing before you bury it." _Rose stiffened a bit when I walked up to her but still put her hand out to pat me.

_"You know I never thought I would say something like this but Blondie isn't so bad. Well for a leech anyways."_ Paul said as he watched the way she acted with me. I saw Esme move as close to Rose as she could without crossing the line. She was clearly confused at Rosalie's actions. She took a deep breath and suddenly her eyes snapped towards me. A look of realization dawned on her face. Then she looked at Rose who just nodded her head. Tears welled up in her eyes but the moment was quickly ruined by none other then Edward.

"Esme, why are your thought's blocked? You, Rosalie and the Mutts. Why cant I read you?" He demanded. She looked confused though.

"It's possible Edward that this new wolf is some kind of shield. I'm not sure how it would be possible though. Shifters don't usually develop this kind of ability. Edweirdo looked over at me and scrunched his brow.

"You're doing this?" He tried to seem as threatening as can be. Of course it wasn't that threatening considering he was currently digging up his buried arm. "Knock it off." He yelled, finally grabbing hold of it. My tail wagged, and I somehow found myself wishing he would throw the arm so I could chase after it.

_"Wow, I think you would make a great house pet."_ Paul said as he stood and walked towards me. Rosalie stiffened even more. _"If it make's you feel any better once they are gone I can phase and find a decent sized stick to throw. Maybe a tennis ball, although those are small. You would probably rip it to shreds."_ I growled at him.

"_Keep this up and I'll find a different set of small balls to rip apart." _I muttered and he visibly flinched. Sam looked directly at Carlisle and crossed his arms.

"Next time something like this happens I will not be so lenient." He said to him threateningly. Carlisle just nodded and walked over to Esme, draping his arm around her.

"Of course not." Then he looked at the other three vampires and nodded. "Let's go." I whined, not wanting Rosalie to leave quite yet. I still had a lot of things to talk to her about. She noticed my hesitation and leaned close to my ear.

"I'll meet you at your house tonight." She whispered so that nobody but me could hear her. I nodded quickly as I watched her depart. Once everything settled down Jake and I returned to his house so that we could phase and he could lend me another outfit. I was starting to feel bad for him. If I kept this up he wouldn't have any clothing left.

"I heard what Blondie said about the midget." He said cautiously, knowing it was a touchy subject. "The rules state that if any of the Cullen's kill a human the treaty is void." My eyes darted to his, a feeling of panic coming over me.

"Jake please don't do anything." I begged and he grabbed my arm gently and squeezed, trying to calm me.

"I'm going to have to talk to Sam about this but from what it sounds like it wasn't her fault." I had a feeling Sam wouldn't see it that way though.

"Just let me talk to her first. Please Jake, I need to see her before you tell Sam." I wasn't sure why I was suddenly so desperate to see her. I should be beyond pissed off at her and yet when I heard that the pack may turn on her I suddenly felt protective. What would I do if the pack really did attack her? If Sam ordered me to kill her would I be able to resist? I got into Jake's truck and he drove me home. The moment we parked outside the house the porch light came on and the front door flew open. A very worried yet angry looking Charlie stood, waiting for me to get inside.

"Somebody's in trouble." Jake said in a sing song voice and I turned around and stuck my tongue out at him. I hopped out of the truck and slammed the door before hurrying up to my father.

"Bella where have you been? I've been worried sick! I was about to send out a search party for you." He was rambling on and on. I pointed back at the truck.

"I was with Jacob dad, please relax." He looked back at the truck for a second before a smirk appeared on his face.

"You and Jacob hmm?" He asked. I slapped my hand to my forehead. Leave it to Charlie to think that.

"Of course not! We're just friends. He helped me out with a little Edward problem today." That wiped the smirk right off his face.

"Edward? Please tell me he isn't back." I could see him silently begging for me to tell him the Cullen's hadn't returned.

"He is but you don't have to worry about him. I don't want anything to do with him." I paused for a second before continuing with what I was saying. "You might see Rosalie around though" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Rosalie? That's the blond right?" He asked and I nodded confirmation. He just scratched his head and sighed.

"Well okay then." With that he stepped aside and allowed me into the house. "Will I be seeing Alice around again?" I laughed at his almost hopeful tone. I was pretty sure my dad had a crush on her. Then again she was really sweet and cute and beautiful and..I shook my head not understanding why my thoughts had traveled in the direction they were going. I smiled at him one more time before i hurried up to my room. I was surprised to see Rose sitting in my window. I figured if she got here before I did she would just make herself at home.

"Mind if I come in?" She asked. I nodded and waved my hand towards my bed.

"You didn't have to ask permission you know." I told her and she just smiled back at me.

"I didn't want to come across as a creeper." I thought about the countless times Edward had made himself at home without asking and cringed.

"What about Edward? Wont he show up here at some point?" She didn't look too happy about my question.

"Emmett has him distracted for now and Esme is also giving him a long speech about how you will need your space." I could almost imagine her giving him hell for sneaking into my room at night. She ran her fingers through her beautiful blond hair and sighed. "It will only last for so long though. There is no doubt in my mind that he will be here within a few days."

"Would it be a breech of the treaty if I accidentally rip him to pieces?" She actually chuckled at my comment. I never thought I would see Rosalie smile or laugh or chuckle in my presence and I have to say I was ecstatic.

"Speaking of pieces who was the mutt that peed on Edwards buried arm?" She asked with a sly grin on her face. I ignored the term mutt because for some reason the way she said it seemed to be more out of habit. I didn't feel insulted at all.

"That would be Paul." She continued to grin at me.

"Well I've always despised the wolves, aside for you of course, but I think Paul is already growing on me." I raised my eyebrows in surprise.

"You know, he said something similar about you." It was her time to be surprised. Finally i sighed and sat down on my bed. Rose sat beside me, suddenly looking concerned.

"What's wrong?" She asked softly. I would have thought my inner wolf would have growled at her being so close but oddly enough she didn't.

"I'm worried about Alice." I confessed. It had been bugging me ever sense she told me about what happened. "Why would Jasper do that? Then why would Alice go off with him after everything he did?" She wrapped her arms around herself and seemed conflicted.

"I really don't know why he did it. I think the only reason she agreed to leave with him was because he was once again using his gift on her." I couldn't help the angry growl that escaped past my lips.

"What the hell is wrong with him? I swear to god when he get's here I'm going to rip off his-" Rosalie held a hand up to stop me.

"Hold it!" She said quickly and I looked up into her eyes. "Even though he's become a class A asshole doesn't mean you should rip anything off of him." I couldn't help but pout a bit. "I didn't say we couldn't give him hell though. He hurt my sister and he will pay for that." It made me feel better that Rose also wanted to make him pay. Suddenly a knock came at my window, almost causing me to jump out of my skin. I looked up and saw Esme sitting in the window, eyes begging me to grant her access. I just waved her in and in half a second I had two arms wrapped around me tightly and my face was being assaulted with kisses. I smirked at her and realized that Jacob's sarcasm had begun to rub off on me.

"Why Esme, if you keep this up don't you think Carlisle will get a little jealous." That stopped the kisses immediately. If she could blush she would have. Next thing I knew I was being smacked upside the head by Rosalie. "Ouch! Now I know how Emmett feels." I muttered as I rubbed head.

"I missed you Bella." Esme said as she pulled me into another hug. I took a deep breath and was able to confirm that her scent reminded me of freshly baked bread. Regrettably my stomach took that exact moment to growl. It seemed I would never be able to be around her on an empty stomach.

"You make me hungry." I said stupidly. Both of their eyes opened wide with shock and I realized how wrong that probably sounded. "I mean your scent reminds me of bread, and..oh come on, I didn't mean it like that." I muttered as I looked away, a blush heating up my face. Esme looked quite serious all of a sudden.

"I heard you two talking about Alice." She said sadly, looking between us. "I don't know what's going to be happening with her but just know that no matter what we will have to be there for her." Guilt shot through me suddenly as those words left her. She must have noticed the look on my face. "Bella?" She asked as I looked down at my feet.

"The treaty states that if any of you are to kill a human the treaty is void." The room was absolutely silent. "Rose, Jacob heard us talking about her. He agreed to let me speak with her before he tells Sam. He is going to try and convince him that it couldn't be helped but I don't know what he's going to do." They still didn't say anything. I looked up and saw their lips quickly moving and I realized they were having a conversation that I was unable to hear. "Look, I'll do everything I can to keep Sam from harming most of you. I'm not sure I could fight against the alpha command but I will try damn hard." Esme looked up at me and smiled.

"I know sweetie." She said as she hugged me tight again. "When you meet with Alice could you do it in human form though? She still thinks your dead." I nodded quickly.

"Of course. I'm sure they will send someone with me. I'll try to convince them to let Jacob come. I know that even if he wants to hurt them he wont. He promised me he wouldn't do anything until I spoke to them."

"And try not to be angry at her. She tried to come back multiple times. Even though Edward told us you wanted us gone she refused to believe it. Edward or Carlisle would usually have to restrain her from running back to you. I guess she was the only one who knew you well enough to know you wouldn't want us gone after what happened at your party." They both looked regretful. I figured it would be best to change the subject.

"Why is it you two smell amazing while the guys smell horrible?" I asked.

"We don't know Bella. We also don't know why you smell so good to us. The boys seem to think you smell like the other mutts." Rose said, using the M word again.

"Rose." I said simply and she just looked at me curiously.

"Yes?" She finally asked when I didn't say anything.

"You do realize that I'm one of those so called mutts, right?" She thought for a second before covering her mouth with her hand.

"I didn't even thing about that Bella. I'm so sorry." Wow, I never expected the ice queen herself to apologize to me. Both she and Esme suddenly straightened up.

"Charlie is coming." Esme said as she quickly stood up. "We should get going. You might want to lock your window tonight so that Edward doesn't let himself in again." She muttered. With vampire speed they sped to the window. Rosalie jumped out whispering a goodbye. Esme turned to look at me before leaving.

"Jasper called earlier. They should be here by tomorrow. Please try and get your pack to give her a chance." She said, her eyes pleading with me. I nodded quickly as I heard a knock on my door. Suddenly she was gone and the door creaked open.

"Everything alright up here bud?" He asked as he looked around the room. "I thought I heard you talking to someone." I quickly picked up my cell phone off my bed. It was quick enough so he didn't see me and held it up to my ear.

"Alright Angela, I'll talk to you at school then." I said and pretended to hang up. He chuckled as I put the phone down.

"I guess I'm a bit paranoid now that the Cullen's are back." Sighing he sat down in the rocking chair in the corner of my room. "I just cant help but worry. The last time they were here you got attached and when they left.." His voice trailed off and I saw him cringe. "I thought I had lost you." I saw tears in his eyes and couldn't help but feel my own building up. I got up quickly off the bed and ran over to him, wrapping my arms around him.

"That wont happen this time dad. I'm not that weak girl anymore. I'm much more fierce. I'm like..." I hesitated for dramatic effect. "A lone wolf. I can easily take care of myself." I was tempted to let out a howl but realized that would be overdoing it. He just laughed and as I let go he stood up.

"Well miss Lone Wolf you better get some sleep. Billy invited us over tomorrow for breakfast and who was I to pass up free food?" I chuckled, crawled into bed and said goodnight as he left my room. I thought about what I was going to say to Alice when I saw her tomorrow. I hoped she was okay. I don't know why I was so worried about her. All I knew was if Jasper ever hurt her again I would kill him myself.

* * *

_Alice will arrive in the next chapter_

_Edward will be an ass for quite a while but he will mellow out a bit sooner or later._

_I didn't have anyone edit this chapter so any mistakes are my own. I'm sure there were plenty of them._


	4. Alice

Thank you for the interest in my story so far!

And I'm glad so many of you enjoyed Paul peeing on Edwards arm. I wasn't sure how people would react to that one.

I hate to admit it but the humor goes to my sister. I'm honestly not a very funny person. Well I am but not funny enough to come up with something that might make you guys laugh. She also edited this chapter a bit. When she does that it tends to turn from drama into comedy. xD

ShadowCub - Not everyone hates Edward and always want's him dead. My sister on the other hand has plans for him that literally make me cringe so if you read Distorted Shadows I'm sure you will be quite happy with the way that plays out.

Apathicus - Charlie may have noticed them but he has never been one to pry. Not if he didn't think it was important. He most likely just thinks she got colored contacts. He'll find out sooner or later though.

Guest - Alice went with Jasper because he had said they were going somewhere with very few humans. That way she wouldn't accidentally slip up again. She didn't forgive him but because of his ability he made her think that she does. Even though she just phased Sam put her to work with supervision because vampires never sleep. They always need someone to patrol and it's best to learn right away. She has been home and she will always be allowed to go to her own home. The treaty does apply to her somewhat because she is part of the La Push pack. Because she was always friendly with the Cullen's however they may allow her onto their lands once she imprints.

**If you think I own Twilight you are wrong. Alice and Bella are not making sweet love in a heart shaped water bed covered in rose petals, so therefor I didn't create them myself.**

* * *

**Summary** - Bella anticipates Alice's arrival. What happens when she finally does arrive and she's worse then Bella imagined? Does it help matters when an imprint happens? Will Bella be willing to bypass what Jasper did to Alice?

* * *

"Wake up bud, it's almost time to go." Charlies voice rang through my door as his fist gently knocked. Not even two seconds later my alarm clock went off. The sudden sound make me jump just enough to fall off the side of my bed with a loud thud. The door to my room flew open and a wide eyed Charlie stood their taking in the scene before him. I half sat on the floor with one of my legs sprawled out in front of me, the other stuck in the blankets that were still bunched up on my bed. My hair was in my face and with every breath I took it blew a few strands outward. I glared at him, daring him to laugh. He looked away from me but I could see the small smirk that had formed. His shoulders started to heave before his laughter rang out throughout my room. I rolled my eyes.

"Don't worry dad, I'm fine. No need to be concerned." I muttered. He stopped laughing and tried to put on a straight face. He was to speak but instead let lose a snort of laughter. "I'm glad I amuse you." I said as I finally untangled myself from the blankets. He just nodded as he continued to laugh. He pointed at me and laughed harder then ever. I looked down, assuming I had something on my shirt. There was nothing there but I felt the tag rub against my neck. I brought my hand up to my neckline and felt for the tag, blushing furiously when I realized my shirt was on backwards. "How did that even happen?" I cried out loud which made my father laugh harder if that was even possible. His face was red like a tomato and he had tears streaming down his face. "Wow, if this keeps up I should become a comedian." I grumbled, pushing myself to my feet finally. I took a step forward not realizing that although I had managed to untangle my legs from the blankets one of my feet had managed to stay tangled enough to make me stumble forward, sending me on a one way trip to the ground.

"Oh god!" Charlie gasped, clutching his stomach. "Stop!" He began gasping for air. "I cant...breath!" His breaths were ragged and with all his laughter I was starting to think the blood supply to his brain was being compromised.

"Yes, because I'm doing this to entertain you." I mumbled under my breath. You would think as some awesome shape shifter I would be at least a little more grateful, but of course not. I guess my clumsiness wasn't something that was going to go away over night. Again I stood up and ushered him out of my room so I could get ready to go. I grabbed my underwear and a pink bra that had once been white. I just had to go and mix the laundry. I sighed and glared at the ugly pink colored clothing. There was nothing I could do about it now. Then I grabbed a black halter top and tight blue skinny jeans. Although I still wasn't wonderful with fashion, I was much better then I used to be. My guess was that it was to impress Jacob. That was at first anyways. I once thought I might have a crush on him. This was before he became a hot headed wolf shifter though. Then he just became an ass. That is until yesterday when I finally found out his secret. I just hoped he wasn't going to try and impress me again like he used to. Shaking my head I headed into the bathroom to brush my teeth and take a shower. I knew I had to hurry because my dad was waiting for me downstairs. Then again after his little meltdown this morning maybe making him wait wouldn't be such a bad thing. I figured it was best not to press my luck though. I turned the nobs to the shower and waited for the water to warm up. Sometimes I swear my shower only had two settings. Arctic ice cold and Holy crap my skin is going to melt hot. Finally when it was decent enough I stepped into it and let the water cascade over me. I grabbed my usual liquid soap and squirted it into my hand before lathering it over my body. I tried to picture how today would turn out. Would I be happy when I saw Alice or would all the anger come rushing back to me? What about Jasper? He had hurt her in the worst way possible. He played with her emotions and made her believe that they were meant to be together. Then, if Rosalie was right, he used his gift to convince her to go with him. I wanted to kill the bastard. I didn't know who his mate was but I was probably going to hate her. No one could just replace Alice. No one! How dare he play with her emotions like she was just some kind of toy. Oh that asshole was sure asking for it. I should rip him to shreds! Take his body parts and bury them in various parts of the yard and then call upon good old Paul to relieve himself on them. Maybe this time I would have him do it before the parts were buried. I chuckled at my own thoughts. Paul was right, I sounded more like a house pet then anything. Once I had washed my body off I grabbed my strawberry scented shampoo and massaged my scalp with it. I moaned from the feeling and closed my eyes to keep any shampoo from dripping into them. It wasn't long after that I found myself turning the water off and stepping out of the shower, wrapping my hair up in a towel and drying my body with a separate one before wrapping it around myself and heading back to my room. When I got there I could suddenly smell the disgusting stench of vampire. No one had been in my room because the window was still locked but one must have been around. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and saw a branch on the tree in front of my window quiver from weight. Because of the leaves I couldn't see who was there but I had a feeling that Edward was watching me. I raised my lip in disgust. The idiot seemed to have become a peeping tom while he was away. I quickly closed the blinds to my window before letting the towel drop so I could change into the clothes I had placed on my bed. "Stupid peeping vampire." I muttered as I pulled on my clothes. I heart my dad shout something from downstairs. I huffed with annoyance. "I'll be right down!" I shouted back and quickly grabbed my jacket. I wasn't the least bit cold though. In fact I had never been so warm in my life but for some reason it felt good. Nevertheless I grabbed my jacket for show. I didn't want Charlie bugging me about catching a cold or something. I bolted out of my room and down the stairs when I heard two voices chatting back and forth downstairs. It couldn't be Edward could it? When I got down there I was relieved to see Rosalie waiting for me. My father, although trying his best not to, was shamelessly staring at her.

"Hello Bella." She said sweetly and looked back at my father. He looked between us then sighed.

"I'll wait in the truck then. Don't take to long Bells." He walked through the open front door and then closed it behind him. Rosalie opened her mouth to speak but I cut her off.

"He was here wasn't he. In the tree, watching me?" She nodded sadly.

"I was also watching but for different reasons. I wanted to make sure he didn't try anything. When he headed towards your window Emmett grabbed onto him and dragged him away." I was grateful for her and Emmett watching out for me. That is until her words sank in.

"You were watching? Please tell me you didn't see the little episode I had this morning." I was silently begging her with my eyes and she noticed.

"I didn't see a thing." She said sweetly and placed a shit eating grin on her face.

"Why don't I believe you?" I mumbled, shifting my weight from one foot to the next.

"You my dear Bella have trust issues. You should get some help for that." I rolled my eyes and stepped past her towards the door. "Alice and Jasper should be arriving at the treaty line around three. They will be in the same place we were yesterday. I nodded slowly, my heartbeat speeding up slightly.

"What about his mate?" I spat out the last word like it was some kind of disease. She chuckled at my hostility towards the new vampire.

"I don't know anything about her. I don't even know her name." She didn't seem happy about this and I didn't blame her. A new vampire would soon be intruding in her life and she wasn't exactly the best with new arrivals. I had learned that first hand.

"Well if you bring your normal ice queen attitude out you just might be able to scare her away." Rosalie's eyes widened and she stared at me open mouthed.

"I cant believe you just said that." She said as she started laughing. "You called me an ice queen to my face. No one has ever done that before." When I realized she wasn't angry at me I just laughed and brushed her comment aside.

"Once you've been around Jacob for a while his ability to just speak his mind kind of rubs off on you." Rose just raised an eyebrow.

"Clearly." I was about to respond when the blaring of a horn came from outside.

"Hurry up Bell's, I'm hungry." We both laughed but I noticed that I was also hungry. More like starving. I felt like I hadn't eaten for weeks. Rose just put her hand on my back and guided me outside. She must have heard my stomach lightly rumbling.

"Go on, it's time to feed the beast." Once outside I all but ran to the truck. Rosalie got into the beautiful mustang convertible that was sitting in front of the house and sped off. Charlie gaped at her as she disappeared around the corner.

"She does realize that the chief of police is right here doesn't she?" He asked, amazed that she had sped off without so much as a second thought. I half expected him to get out of the truck and into his cruiser and chase her down. Instead he got a dreamy look in his eyes and I shuddered. That was two friends that my father seemed to have crushes on. It must be a vampire thing. He backed out of the driveway and headed in the opposite direction, towards La Push. I don't know why but I felt giddy as we headed in that direction. Like I was headed home. I guess my wolf missed being around her pack. When we pulled up to Jacob's house the smell of breakfast wafted towards us. Jacob greeted us with a big grin on his face.

"I hope your hungry. A growing wolf girl will need lots of food to keep up her strength." He said quietly enough so Charlie didn't hear him. I nodded vigorously and pushed past him so I could get to the food that was spread out across the table. My eyes lit up like a child on christmas morning. There was eggs, bacon, pancakes, waffles and more. We all sat down around the table. Billy and my father slowly filled their plates with food while Jacob and I pretty much just shoveled food into our mouth's. Because I was eating so fast I couldn't stop the loud belch that had been building up. The whole table went quiet and stared at me making my face heat up with a blush.

"Make's a father proud." Charlie finally said and the table erupted in laughter.

"She could give me a run for my money." Billy replied, clapping his hands in delight.

"Ugh, men." I muttered. They all looked at me with matching grins.

"Hey, you started it Bells." Jacob finally said as he continued to pig out on the food in front of him. Sadly he was right. I really had started it. It didn't take long for the food to disappear. Charlie didn't comment on my new found appetite which I was grateful for. That was the best thing about him. He never pried unless he was worried about me. Jake grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the house.

"What's the rush?" I asked as we walked down his dirt driveway. I saw the guys waiting for us and smiled.

"We're taking you to one of our favorite places." They handed both Jake and I a towel and headed for a pick up truck. Jarad, Paul, Embry and Sam all jumped into the back. Jacob got into the drivers seat and I got into the passenger seat.

"Wait, are we going where I think we're going?" I asked, a grin slowly spreading across my face.

"If you mean to the cliff's to go cliff jumping then yes." Part of me was terrified to go jumping of cliffs but some new part of me was excited. I recalled the time Edward asked me not to do anything reckless and smirked. Maybe we can take a picture of me jumping so I could send it to him. Jacob and I stayed silent for a while. The boys in the back however were shouting and laughing as we drove down a narrow street.

"Do you think anyone else will phase soon?" I asked him suddenly. He sighed sadly and nodded.

"Seth and Leah Clearwater have both been showing signs. They've shot up in height and muscle mass. They eat like pigs and their temperature has been raising. If Harry and Sue didn't know about phasing they would have probably sent them to the hospital by now." I stayed thoughtful for a few moments before I finally realized something that I should have noticed before.

"I never got any taller or gained more muscles before I phased." I stated and he shrugged.

"I noticed that as well. The meeting with the elders will take place tonight around the bonfire. My dad is going to get Charlie to allow you to stay for it. Hopefully they will have the answers we're looking for." I sighed, realizing that more and more questions kept racing through my head. Finally the truck came to a stop and everyone hopped out. We all headed up to the top of the highest cliff.

"Are you ready for this Bella? Think of it as a sort of initiation." Sam said, winking at me.

"So what? If I want to join your little club I have to throw myself off a cliff? That hardly seems fair." I smirked at his reaction.

"Har de har." He muttered as we made it to the top. "So who wants to go first?"

"Me and Bella will go." Jake said proudly. I looked over at him like he was crazy but he didn't seem to notice. I wasn't sure I was ready for this but here was Jacob, gently pulling me towards the edge and I was letting him. He gave me a cheeky smile before he ran and jumped off the edge.

"Well, here goes nothing." I said quietly as I picked up speed while I ran towards the edge. At the last possible second my body decided to chicken out but it was too late. I tried to stop in time but instead I ended up tripping and falling off the edge of the cliff. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit!" I yelled as I fell head over heels. That was when the most embarrassing thing happened. I heard a slight ripping sound as I quickly phased mid air. Now instead of falling head over heels I was falling head over tail. Finally I hit the water with a loud splash and swam, literally doing the doggy paddle towards the shore. Everyone was laughing at me when I finally got onto the sand. The rest of the boys jumped and came up behind me. I just sat in the sand, fur plastered down because of the stupid water and glared at them.

"I've never seen that happen before." Sam said, taking a deep breath and trying to control himself. "You continue to amuse us all." His eyes shot up and he looked panicked for a second. "I meant continue to surprise us all."

_"Oh shut up you idiot."_ I muttered, knowing full well that no one could hear me in their human form.

"_Who said that? Where are you?"_ I heard a voice call in my head. I jumped and looked around quickly, trying to see where the voice came from. The pack noticed my sudden strange behavior and stopped laughing completely and looked concerned.

"What is it Bella?" Sam asked as he looked around himself to see if he could find what made me jump.

_"Who is this?"_ I asked as I saw Jacob disappear in the direction of the truck.

_"Quil."_ The voice said and I nodded. He sounded scared so this must be his first time phasing. "_What the hell is going on? Who are you? Why are you in my head? Why do I have paws? Is that a snout? What happened to my nose? Am I a dog?"_ I had to stop him so I could at least answer some of his questions.

"_I'm Bella Swan. You know, Jake's friend? You have paws and a snout because you have turned into a wolf. The story's about the cold ones and shifters are all true. Sam is the alpha of the pack. I'm try and get him to phase so he can talk to you. I just phased for the first time yesterday so I wont be that much help."_ I looked up and barked at Sam. He just looked back at me stupidly. "_Hello? Would you phase already you big moron?"_ I shouted in my head, knowing full well that he wouldn't hear me. I continued to bark and whine until he finally went somewhere where no one could see him. Finally I heard him enter the pack mind.

_"What's going on Bella?"_ He asked.

_"Sam, is that you?"_ He seemed to recognize Quil's voice immediately. As Sam started to answer, I saw Jake arrive with a change of clothes. I wasn't sure he should actually give them to me. At the rate I was going they would be shredded within an hour or two. Still, he placed them on my back and pointed in the direction Sam had left in. Once I got over there I hurried Sam away so I could phase out and change. I frowned as I put his clothes on. Baggy shorts and a red and white checkered, button down shirt. Yup, I was certainly rocking this new look. As I walked back over to them Jake yelled out to me.

"Hey, it's time to go. We should be meeting the leeches at the border soon." My heart quickened as I thought about seeing Alice.

"You'll stay in human form right?" I asked him, knowing that if either of us were in wolf form Sam would see her. I didn't know how she was and I didn't want him to hear anything. I'm sure her little slip up was going to be mentioned and if Sam heard that, he would probably charge over and kill her. He nodded and he quickly ran into the woods. We weren't too far from where we had to be so it wasn't much of a run. I could smell them before I could see them. There was the distinct vampire stench but the most amazing thing I had smelled in my entire life overpowered it. I couldn't even begin to describe it. It was like the ocean and chocolate and cherries and everything that was good in the world. The scent alone made my eyes roll back in my skull and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning in delight. Another scent which reminded me of burning incense was also in the air. Finally we reached the treaty line and saw the three of them on the other side, waiting for us. Jasper had his arm around a sweet looking red headed girl. She looked sweet and innocent and I could tell it might be hard to dislike her but I was going to try damn hard. Alice had her back turned and almost refused to look at us. Jasper opened his mouth to speak but snapped it shut when he noticed me.

"B-Bella? You're not dead?" He asked and I just smirked at him.

"Apparently not asshole." I said coldly. Alice's body stiffened up and she seemed even more reluctant to look this way. Suddenly Jacob let out a fierce growl.

"You've been feeding on humans!" He cried as his body started to shake with rage. I looked up at his eyes and saw that they had a reddish tinge to them.

"You don't understand. We've all been through a tough time. When I found Maggie here she was a human drinker. We've been trying to get her onto the animal diet." I scoffed and shook my head.

"Bullshit!" I cried, growling slightly myself. "If you're actually telling the truth then you're a pretty bad teacher." I shouted, thinking about how many humans he may have killed.

"Please Bella, I didn't feed from a human by choice. When a human was nearby I had absorbed both Alice and Maggie's thirst through my gift. I couldn't help myself. It wasn't even my thirst that I was feeling." I just shook my head at him.

"Your little gift seems more like a curse if you ask me. A dangerous one at that." I muttered before taking a threatening step forward. "And don't you dare blame Alice for your thirst. Her going after a human was all your fault." He didn't even have the decency to look guilty. "So this is your new mate?" I asked looking at the innocent, still somewhat red eyed vampire. I could tell that she was the one who smelled like burning incense. This meant that Alice was the one who's scent drove me wild with delight. "Are you sure this time?" The redhead, Maggie looked confused. "Are you sure you are his mate?" I asked her, not sure if I was actually concerned about her or not. It's not like he would do what he did to Alice to someone else. Once should have been enough for him.

"Of course we're mates." She said and I detected a slight Irish accent. I snorted and looked between them.

"Alice was sure of that as well. That is until she found out that he had been using his ability on her to make her think that." Maggie gasped and looked up at Jasper, eyes pleading.

"We're mates aren't we?" She asked him and he just smiled.

"Of course we are darlin." She gasped again and stepped away from him.

"Lie!" She yelled, confusing both Jake and I. Even Jasper looked confused. How could she know that? "Please tell me you weren't just using us as an excuse to drink from humans." She said sadly.

"I would never do that." He said and she took a few more steps back.

"Lie." She said softly but dangerously. That was enough for Jacob and he burst out of his clothing and into wolf form scaring the hell out of Maggie. "What the hell is that!" She cried, pointing at wolf Jacob who was standing next to me, growling threateningly. I ignored her question and asked one of my own.

"Maggie, how do you know Jasper was lying when he answered you?" She looked up at me sadly then back at the large wolf.

"It's my ability. I can always tell when someone is lying. My old coven called me their own personal lie detector." Jasper must not have known this because the look of surprise that covered his face was clear. I growled again. This means that not only did he deceive another woman into believing that they were mates he also killed a human because he wanted to. The treaty was officially void. I knew it and Jacob knew it. And by the sound of the padding paws running towards us the rest of the pack knew it. Why wouldn't Alice look at us. Was she really that ashamed of what she had done? It wasn't her fault and I couldn't let them kill her. Nevertheless I did exactly what I thought I would do and shred out of the clothes while bursting into wolf form. Seriously if I kept this up there was going to be little pieces of confetti fabric scattered all around the forest.

"_Please don't hurt Alice. I need to talk to her first."_ I begged. I didn't hear any objections though. Everyone's thoughts seemed to be on Jasper. No one seemed the last bit interested in Alice or Maggie at the moment. When I shifted Jasper gasped and his hand covered his mouth, trying to hide his shock.

"Y-you're a wolf?" He almost shouted as the rest of the wolves came closer. The rest of the Cullen's also managed to find their way to us. They must not have been too far away. To everyone's surprise I was the first one to jump across the treaty line and onto Jasper. I didn't expect him to be such an amazing fighter though and he easily threw me to the side. One after one the wolves crossed into the Cullen territory. Soon Edward and Carlisle were fighting alongside Jasper. Esme watched in horror as everyone fought. Rosalie stood back and kept her hand wrapped firmly around Emmett's wrist to keep him from joining the battle. I don't think Maggie even knew what to do and Alice still hadn't moved. Quil, being the newest member of the pack wasn't doing so well and he decided to move on to someone much smaller. Sadly that much smaller vampire happened to be Alice. As I saw him lunge towards her something inside me snapped and I collided with him, sending him flying into a tree. It was then that Alice finally turned around. The first thing I noticed was that her once golden eyes were now crimson red. Didn't this mean that she had been feeding on nothing but humans for a while? Why did I have a feeling that Jasper had something to do with this? She would never willingly kill a human. She was too sweet, kind and loveable. That wasn't going to do though. I was going to have to make sure to get her back on track. Then suddenly out of nowhere I felt this strong pull towards her. Suddenly I wanted to protect her from everything, from everyone who would ever try to hurt her. Suddenly she was my everything. And with that all the wolves stopped fighting. When Carlisle noticed that we weren't fighting back he managed to hold Jasper back and Edward managed to stop on his own.

"_Holy shit Bella, you just imprinted on a damn vampire."_ Jarad said in awe. Is that what I had done? I imprinted on Alice? Didn't that mean she was my soul mate? Wait, was I even gay?

_"I cant say that I approve of this."_ Sam said somewhat harshly making the rest of us cringe. _"But I know what it feels like to have an imprint. I know how much it hurts to be away from her and even though she is a leech I don't feel as though I have much of a choice."_ He growled quietly and walked up to Alice, glaring as best as a wolf could at her. _"But if she steps out of line, if she kills anyone or hurts anyone we will do what we are made to do. You get that don't you?"_ I nodded slowly and then looked over at Jasper.

"Edward, what's going on?" Carlisle asked as he looked around at the interaction between the wolves. Esme was extremely nervous when Sam, the big bad Alpha had gone up to Alice but she seemed to be calming down now that she realized he didn't want to hurt her.

"I don't know." Edward growled through clenched teeth. "I cant read them." He shot me a death glare and I just growled back at him.

_"Wait, doesn't this mean we cant hurt her family?"_ Paul asked, suddenly crestfallen.

_"Unfortunately." _Jarad responded. I thought for a few moments.

"_You know, I don't think I would consider Jasper to be a family member anymore. After they find out what he did I'm sure they will kick him out."_ I said, hoping they would understand what I was getting at. Paul grinned the strange wolf grin at me.

"_Oh, well then shall we?"_ I turned towards Jasper and started to growl. He had hurt my imprint and now he was going to pay. The others seemed to agree. The only problem was that the moment we started fighting again, Edward and Carlisle would probably get back into the fight. Sam suddenly stepped up next to me and nudged me with his nose.

_"We cant do this now Bella, but believe me when I say he is walking on eggshells with us. If I catch him alone I wont hesitate to rip him apart. I expect the same from you." _I was surprised at Sam. I didn't think he would ever agree with me. _"Look, we're a pack. A family and we need to stick together if we're going to survive in this leech infested world. We will have to change some things around with the treaty though. Right now with three red eyed vampires with them we will have to be extra careful. This means more patrolling. Luckily I believe Leah and Seth will be phasing soon. Although I doubt Leah will want anything to do with me she will have to listen. She will have to take up her duties as part of this pack."_ He nudged me again, this time towards Alice. I walked up to her and looked her in her eyes. Even when they were red they were still beautiful and I felt nothing but love surge through my body._ "We will make this work."_ Sam said softly. Alice slowly reached a hand towards me.

"Bella?" She asked and I nodded as her hand connected with my fur. My whole body tingled with delight and I never wanted her to stop. I stepped up close to her and rubbed my head against her. She smile what seemed to be her first smile in months. I was glad I was the one to make that happen. I would never let anyone hurt her again. I would protect her with my life. With everything I had in me. I had never felt such strong feelings before. I didn't understand how I didn't feel this before when they were here. Did Alice feel anything for me? Sam nodded at me as he turned to walk back to the rest of the pack.

_"She must. The imprint works both ways. You should both be feeling the effects of it."_ He looked at Alice then back at me before sighing."Yes,_ this will work...Somehow."_

* * *

_Okay so in this fiction I want the pack to be much closer then in most other fictions. The pack is supposed to be like a family. I don't like the whole pack divided thing and the constant fighting. (Except of course the occasional fight that breaks out because of their hotheadedness) They respect eachother and no matter who they imprint on they will always accept. They may not like it but they will try their best to deal with it.  
_

_Paul isn't going to be the Ass everyone thinks of him as._

_Rosalie isn't going to be a complete bitch. Sometimes her bitch will come out though._

_Bella will be sarcastic and as the story goes on she will become much more independent._

_I'm not sure what to do with Jackassper. I mean Jasper. A lot of people seem to want him dead. I do like him in the books and movies but I guess he is a kind of a bad guy in this. Not the one that the whole story will be based on though. There is a lot more in store for the lovebirds. A lot more then just an Angry Ex and an asshole of a Empath._


	5. Imprint

Thanks for the great reviews.

Wheelie- I'm glad you like my story so far. If I get the time I will proof read. Lately with all my freshman homework, which I do believe the teachers are trying to drown us in and keeping an eye on my sister I haven't had much time. I suppose I could wait until summer to start publishing though. From what I know so far my summer is clear and I would have more time to check for mistakes.

Guest(Not Great) - Really? Jacob split into his own pack? I didn't know that! (Sarcasm intended) Like I said, I don't want all the pack drama. Not yet anyways. Right now it's all new to Bella so she is just going with the motions but soon things are going to change a lot. And also like I said before, in my opinion a pack should be like a family and family doesn't care who you are in love with or imprinted on. Well they shouldn't. -kicks stupid homophobic family- She will figure things out that she never thought possible and the pack wont be too happy about it. Aside for that this is one of those don't like, don't read stories. It wont break my heart too badly if you decide against reading any more.

Ruaitae- I think everyone suspects that she isn't actually shifter. And I don't know why I wanted to use Maggie in this story. I just thought having a lie detector around might come in useful. ;)

Guest - Pfft I knew it was Jared. I swear! Honest! I was just making sure everyone else...knew. -fail- Okay, alright I didn't know. But I'll do it right from now on. I hope.

MyTwiDreams- I've read a lot of your stories and I find them to be quite amazing so having you reading one of mine honestly makes me really happy. 3

**Twilight isn't mine**

* * *

**Summary- **How will Alice react when Bella tells her about the imprint? When Bella goes to the bonfire to learn more about herself nothing could go wrong. Right?

* * *

As I walked away from everyone I motioned for Alice to follow me. She came up next to my large wolf form and continued to walk with me towards my own house. The look on her face nearly broke my heart. She was so sad and I just wanted to make everything alright again. We walked in a comfortable silence until we arrived in my back yard. I heard the neighbors kids yelling and playing around in their yard and knew that I couldn't go out like this. With my luck someone would see me and call animal control or something. That's all I needed. I looked desperately down at Alice. Yes, I was in fact taller then my imprint when in wolf form. She gave me a cute, half smile and ran quickly up to the house. I had left the door unlocked so she was easily able to get inside. I pawed at the ground as I waited for her to come back out. Of course she was taking forever.

_"What the hell is she doing? Raiding my closet?" _I thought to myself and some of the other wolves chuckled a bit. I could tell that they were disgusted that I imprinted on Alice but I didn't really care what they thought. _"Stop listening to my thoughts."_ Now I knew how the Cullen's felt when Edward was always prodding at their minds. Alice finally returned with a white halter top with a picture of Rainbow Bright riding on a white horse that had a rainbow mane and tail. I couldn't believe I still had that. She also brought out a very short pair of black jean shorts. She put them down and turned away as I shifted back and changed. I cleared my throat when I was done and before I knew it she was in my arms.

"Oh Bella, I thought you were dead." She dry sobbed into my chest and I wrapped my arms tightly around her.

"Alice, please don't cry. I'm fine see? I'm right here. I'm alive." She didn't seem to calm down at all at my words. "Shh, I promise I wont go anywhere. You're stuck with me from now on." She sighed deeply and looked up into my eyes. I had never seen her like this before. She was always so happy go lucky and confidant. Now she seemed like a shell of who she once was. I was going to have to fix that. I would make sure she ended up getting better.

"How did you become one of the wolves?" She asked as she rested her head against my chest. I inhaled deeply, reveling in her amazing scent.

"It's complicated. I don't actually know how it happened. There is one thing about it that I have to tell you though and I'm not sure you're going to like it." Again she looked back up at me.

"What?" Curiosity filled her eyes. I tried to slow my heart which was currently speeding out of control. She could hear it and she placed her hand on my chest as if willing it to slow down. Of course that just made it worse. Was it possible for a shifter to die from a heart attack because if this kept up I was going to keel over very soon.

"I, well you see.. I kind of..imprinted on you." She nodded and smiled. At first I thought she was taking it rather well. That is until I realized that she had no clue what an imprint was. "Alice, when a wolf imprints on someone it means that they are soul mates." Her eyes immediately widened and she stepped away from me. I felt a jolt of pain shoot through my chest as she stepped away. Was she going to reject me? She just stood there without saying anything. "Alice?" I asked.

"It's just, are you sure?" I looked into her eyes and saw that they were clouded with doubt.

"I'm not Jasper. I would never lie to you about something like this." She sighed and still looked hesitant. I wasn't sure how to make her realize that I wouldn't hurt her. I could tell however that she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship yet and I wasn't about to force her into anything. I turned towards the forest as I heard footsteps approaching. Alice stepped up beside me with concern written all over her face. I could tell be the scent that it was one of the boys. I was practically begging for it to be Emmett or Carlisle. The other two were currently on my shit list. Needless to say when Edward walked out of the forest I felt my body start to shake with rage. He really seemed to bring it out in me. What the hell had I seen in him?

"Don't you dare phase." Alice scolded. "I like that shirt." Leave it to Alice to worry about the clothes. I took a few deep breaths and calmed down enough to keep from phasing.

"What do you want Edward." I mumbled and he just took a few steps closer.

"Is that really you Bella?" He asked and I just marveled at his stupidity.

"No, I'm Bella's twin sister Ella." Sarcasm was starting to become a second nature to me. He looked taken aback at my tone and reached out a hand to touch my face. I slapped it away and I saw hurt flash in his eyes. "What are you doing?" I snapped at him.

"I just wanted to talk to you. To be with you again." Did he really think I would take him back? First of all I had imprinted on Alice. Second of all he left me in the middle of the woods after telling me that he and his family never cared about me.

"Apparently ripping your arm off and burying it wasn't a strong enough hint for you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to see you. You should leave now before I get angry. Things will get very ugly, very fast if that happens. Not to mention Alice will be angry with me for ruining my shirt." Okay so that last part didn't exactly seem too threatening but I was saying it more to remind myself to try and stay calm.

"Bella please, we belong together." I was about to respond when he suddenly turned his gaze on Alice. It was cold and full of malice.

"She did what?" He yelled, making her flinch. She must have thought about the imprint. Apparently her thoughts weren't guarded right now. "No, that's not possible." He took a threatening step towards her with his fists clenched tightly at his sides. "Whatever you did to her, undo it. She is my mate not yours. You're both female for crying out loud." The shaking in my body started up again. He was yelling at Alice. My Alice. No, I wouldn't let him get away with that. I groaned from the effort to keep from phasing long enough to quickly remove my shirt. The second it was off though I exploded into my wolf form and pushed him away from her. At this very moment I wanted to kill him. I probably would have if she hadn't placed her hand on me. I turned to look at her and she shook her head.

"Please don't." She said softly. A long whine escaped my lips as I looked back at the soon to be Deadward. She may not want me to kill him now but sooner or later it would happen. I could feel it in my gut.

"Bella listen to me." He started. I just cut him off with a growl. "Isabella" This time his voice seemed more commanding. Almost like he wasn't giving me a choice. This just earned an even louder growl. "Listen to me right now!" He demanded. That was the final straw. I crouched down and got ready to lunge at him. Alice's hand grabbed my by the scruff of my neck. Not hard enough to hurt but hard enough to stop me from what I was doing.

"Go for a run." She said, clearly not wanting me to lose it and kill Edward. She probably thought I would regret it in the long run. She was very wrong though. I growled one more time at him and slowly stalked off into the forest. I knew he wouldn't hurt her even if he was mad but I still didn't like leaving her alone with him. I didn't plan on going far but a new scent caught my attention. There was someone else in the woods. Two someones to be exact. I stayed as quiet as possible as I went towards the scents. I finally saw them in a clearing up ahead. They were in neutral territory so I wasn't worried about accidentally crossing onto Cullen land. Leah and Seth were sitting in the field. It sounded like Leah was complaining about Sam as usual and Seth was just listening and nodding his head. I sat down behind a large shrub so they couldn't see me. I felt like a weirdo spying on them like this but it was interesting. Sam and Jacob both thought that they would be phasing soon. I couldn't see any sign of it though. Then again I didn't really know them all that well. I knew Leah didn't like me much because she thought I had been playing with Jacob's heart and Seth always seemed nice. I found myself getting lost in my own thoughts. About becoming a shifter, about imprinting on Alice and about what I was going to do with Edward. I wish he would just understand that I didn't want him anymore. It was Alice that I wanted now. She was like air to me. I needed her to survive.

"Leah, who is that?"I heard Seth ask and I peeked around the bush.

"I think that's one of those Cullen's." She whispered back to him. Sure enough it was Jasper Cullen and he seemed to be all alone.

"What do you want Cullen." Leah asked clearly wishing that he hadn't intruded on their outing. I watched as the angry look on her face seemed to melt away and a look of calmness replaced it. The asshole was using his gift on her. I turned to Seth and saw the same expression. One look in Jasper's eyes and I could see that he was thirsty. He was looking at them as if they were food. I was surprised that he couldn't smell me. Where the hell was the rest of the pack? Shouldn't someone else be phased right now? Someone was always supposed to be patrolling weren't they? I couldn't just let him kill them. I let out a long howl and hoped the pack would come. Jasper, Seth and Leah's eyes all snapped over to where I was hiding and I leapt out from behind the shrub. The Clearwaters jaw's dropped at my sudden arrival but the leech just looked pissed off. It was time for him to die. I continued to growl at him as I walked towards Seth and Leah. I put myself in between them and the empathic moron. He crouched down and hissed, causing the frightened quileute's to become even more afraid. With a dash of speed he lunged at me and I braced myself for impact.

"What the hell is going on?" I heard Seth shout to Leah over our snarls. I didn't get to hear her answer because the impact made a loud crashing sound. It almost sounded like thunder. Well if the howl didn't get anyone's attention, that sure would. The sun was slowly beginning to set which was causing the light to occasionally hit me in the eye, distracting me and allowing him to get bigger hits in. He had way more fighting experience then I did and I was getting tired. Where the hell were the others? Why hadn't they come to help? I felt Jasper's fist connect with my nose and heard a crunching sound followed by a great deal of pain. I whined and pawed at my now broken nose. Hopefully it would heal properly. I didn't want to have a crooked nose for the rest of my life. I didn't think Alice would want to see a crooked nosed wolf everyday.

"Leah?" Seth shouted and I looked over towards them to see Leah's body shaking just like mine had before I phased for the first time. In a matter of seconds she burst into wolf form. She was disoriented at first and took a few wobbly steps but she quickly managed to regain her footing. Seth stared at her in pure shock until she started growling at Jasper. Suddenly out of nowhere, without the shaking or the anger he phased as well.

_"What's going on?" _I heard him ask via pack mind. I dodged an attack from Jasper and spun around to face him again.

"_The legends are true, you're a shapeshifter. Cullen's a vampire who came to kill you."_ That got Leah pissed enough and off she went after Jasper. "_Leah, don't!"_ I shouted, knowing full well that she couldn't beat him by herself. She wasn't a very good team player that was for sure. With one swing of his arm she was sent flying back.

_"Don't you dare touch my sister!"_ Seth shouted as he ran towards him, soon to be facing the same fate. At least the sun had finally set and with Seth and Leah we should be able to take him out. As soon as I thought that he came at me again, flipping over me and landing on my back. He wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt my ribs start to crack as he squeezed tighter and tighter. I closed my eyes tight and tried to shake him off but it didn't work. I thought I was a goner until he was finally thrown off my back. I dropped to the ground, breathing heavily and looked up to see Alice standing over me. Edward was crouched in front of us, hissing at Jasper. He finally seemed to realize that he wouldn't be able to win this. Not without fighting dirty that is. Alice, Edward, Leah and Seth all seemed to slowly slouch to the ground. Jasper must have been using his ability on them. Even though vampires don't sleep he seemed to make them too tired to do much of anything. For some reason the gift wasn't working on me though. He looked surprised but still grinned, knowing that he could probably beat me easily. He bolted towards me and my body stiffened.

"No!" I heard Alice whisper but she didn't get up. I could see in her eyes that she wanted to but the damn ability was keeping her from helping. I looked up at the night sky. The sun had finally set and the moon was slowly rising. I could feel my eyes glaze over and it felt like my inner wolf was still trying to claw it's way out of me. My body ached all over and I didn't think it was just from fighting. I heard the creaking and snapping of bones and fell to the ground in an intense amount of pain. What the hell was happening to me? My front paws changed, looking more like human hands with long nails. They were still covered in fur though. I forced myself to stand up through the pain. This time however I was no longer on all fours. I was standing on my hind legs. I looked down at my body to see that my once normal wolf body had changed. I looked like the werewolves of legends. It seemed I wasn't anything like the shifters after all. I was something more. Something greater and stronger. Something more vicious and deadly. Even Jasper looked frightened of me now. I threw my head back and let out an earsplitting howl. It was much deeper then my normal howl. None of the pack seemed to be in my mind anymore either. I took a step towards Jasper and he shook his head and backed away.

"Aww, is the little vampire scared?" I taunted, surprised when the words actually came out of my mouth. My voice was a bit deeper in this form though.

"You're a werewolf!" He cried, eyes glancing towards the forest. He was probably wondering if he could outrun me. "Werewolves are supposed to be extinct. The Volturi wiped them out." I snickered at the waver in his voice.

"Yeah? Well they missed one." I said snidely. After howling one more time I was the one who lunged at him this time. With my new found speed he was unable to get away. I grabbed him by the back of the neck, lifted him up and then slammed him on the ground. I was pretty sure there was an indent that looked like Jasper permanently etched into the ground now. He was up quickly and this time tried to fight back. I was much bigger then him though and had the advantage. He lunged and I grabbed him a second time. I easily tossed him into a nearby stream. This is when the weirdness finally began. The moment he stood and went to come after me again the water from the stream seemed to wrap around him. He struggled against it but was unable to move. Was I the one doing that? I flicked my wrist to see what would happen and a small jet of water squirted up into his face. He was surprised and I couldn't help but do it again..and again, and again.

"Would you stop it." He finally cried and I did as he asked. He probably should have let me continue having my fun though because now that it was over it was time to end this.

"You hurt Maggie but more importantly you hurt Alice. How could anyone hurt her? She is sweet and trusting and you used it against her. She trusted you. I trusted you. They all trusted you and you betrayed them. How can you live with yourself." I chuckled and stepped in front of him. "I guess it doesn't matter now." I said as I wrapped my large, clawed hand around his throat.

"If you kill me then they will never get better. Only I can change their emotions and without me they are screwed." He smirked up at me and I just looked at him in confusion. I thought about it for a second and smirked right back.

"I call your bluff." I said as I swung out with my other arm, hitting him hard in the chest. The hit sent most of him flying backward. His head however stayed right where it was. The moment the head was detached I heard a sigh from the two wolves and vampires. I guess I had been right.

* * *

_Again I want to say that I don't usually get the time to really look over it properly and again I am sorry for that. Sadly I have too much going on right now. As it is I have to write my chapters either extremely early in the morning or extremely late at night. Once my sister is better she will be able to check them over for me. So if you're going to complain about my spelling, grammar or mistakes please just don't bother. I already know._

_Don't get too excited about the loss of Jasper. He isn't gone for good. Not yet anyways._

_I am still thinking about what to do with Edward. I probably wont kill him but then again who knows._

_Maggie will be here to stay probably. I cant help it. The little Irish vampire is cute._


	6. Disgrace

Well my sister landed herself in the hospital today. I told her that surfing was dangerous but does she listen? Of course not.

**Summary:** Another imprint on another vampire sends the pack into turmoil. Sam cannot look past it this time and his true colors show.

**If I owned Twilight Bella wouldn't have been such a pansy. So apparently I don't own it.**

* * *

***~*~*Chapter 6*~*~***

_~~Disgrace~~_

The head dropped from my hand as I rushed back to where Alice was still sitting on the ground. I ignored the other three because at the moment none of them mattered.

"Well, you're just full of surprises aren't you." She chuckled and placed her hand in mine, allowing me to help her up.

"So Bella, I have come to a conclusion about you and me." Edward started as he began to get up. I turned and growled deeply at him. He held his hands up in mock surrender. "Relax, I was just going to say that I've had a change of heart. Well, more that I would prefer to keep my head attached to my body." I rolled my eyes at his logic and Alice just shook her head. If he really did have a change of heart there had to be another reason for it. He wouldn't just give up that easily. A small whine made me remember the two wolves that had been with us and I turned back to them. This was their first phase and they probably had no idea what to do. Leah was growling slightly at Edward. She was completely ignoring Alice all together which I was fine with.

"Leah?" She just growled again. Well now I knew how the others felt when they spoke to me and I ignored and growled at them. "What is she thinking Edward?" I asked and he scrunched his brow as he tried to focus on her mind. My shield thing must have been up though because he was having a hard time. I tried to concentrate enough to take it down but of course I had no idea how to. I couldn't understand why I was no longer able to hear the pack in my mind. It didn't make any sense. We stood in silence aside for Seth's whimpering and Leah's growling for a few minutes before Leah finally lunged at Edward.

"Whoa, what the hell?" He cried as he crouched down in his attack position. At first I just figured she didn't like him because he was a leech. I didn't realize it would escalate to violence though. Before Leah got to him Seth knocked her down and stood protectively in front of my ex. I knew that look in his eyes. I figured I had pretty much the same look when it came to Alice. Little Seth seems to have imprinted on Edward. Edward isn't very accepting of same sex relationships. He made that pretty clear and yet here he is standing next to his soul mate. That soul mate also seemed to be male. I wish I had a camera for when he realizes what happened. I literally started to howl with laughter. I had two vampires looking at me like I was insane and two wolves that looked like they wanted to kill me.

"Oh this will be good." I managed to choke out between laughs.

"What will be good Bella?" Edward asked me as he stared at Leah, just in case she tried to attack again. "Why did this mutt attack me?" He demanded.

"Hey, being a mutt I find that offensive. And as for why she attacked you." I paused for a moment and smiled. "Well it's not my place say." Before he answered I heard a shriek from halfway across the field and saw a blur race past me and to the headless Jasper. Esme fell to her knee's and looked over at the rest of us.

"Why?" She cried as she picked up the head to her son and brought it closer to his body. I assumed she was hoping it would reattach itself. Leave it to Esme to make me feel bad about trying to kill someone who deserved to die. I hung my head as I looked back at Alice.

"Shh, you were just protecting them." She said softly as she gestured towards the two new wolves. When I had been laughing at Edward I had crouched down and was at the same height as the other wolves. I felt a small twinge in my back from the position and stood back up. Multiple gasps sounded from the forest as the rest of the Cullen clan came into view followed by the pack.

"Sure, now they show up." I mumbled loud enough for the vampires to hear but the pack didn't notice. Sam slowly walked up to me and sniffed at my feet before looking up at me. The look of confusion on his face changed suddenly as his head whipped around towards Seth. Then he looked back at me and glared. It's not like I made him imprint on Edward. Unfortunately Sam didn't see it that way. He ran into the woods and shifted before storming back towards me.

"What have you done?" He demanded as he pointed his finger at me. Getting back into my habit I didn't bother replying. I just growled deeply at him. He stepped right up to me invading my personal space and jabbed me in the chest with his finger. Alice growled a bit and stepped closer to me.

"Watch it." She warned him.

"It's bad enough that you imprinted on a leech but now you are taking them down that path with you?" He jabbed me in the chest again and I began taking deep breaths. I had to stay in control. This was my alpha and I couldn't do anything to hurt him. Alice didn't see it that way though as she grabbed his finger.

"Do it again and I'll break it." Maybe she did feel the imprint after all.

"This is disgusting!" He shouted as he pulled away from Alice. "I tried to be okay with this but it's unnatural! Disgraceful! Both of you had better make a decision fast. It's either your pack or the parasites." Seth took a few threatening steps towards Sam. Bared his teeth at him and shook his head before turning away and walking towards Edward.

"Will somebody please fill me in on what's going on?" Carlisle asked, finally sick of not being in the loop. All the other vampires had come much closer and the Pack didn't look too thrilled about that. The only vampires not around were Esme and Jasper because they were still over by the stream and the newcomer Maggie. She didn't seem to be in the field at all. Maybe she had left after everything that happened with the empathic asshole.

"You know that Bella here imprinted on Alice." He said harshly before turning his look of disgust on Seth. "It seems Seth imprinted on the mind reader." I quickly looked over to seed Edwards reaction. His eyes were wide and it looked like he had possibly gone into shock. Alice had her hand covering her mouth and I was pretty sure she was covering up a smirk.

"No way!" Emmett shouted, playful grin adorning his face. "Way to go bro!" Edward didn't respond at all.

"I think you broke him." Rosalie walked up to him and waved her hand in his face. "Hello?"

"I think it's safe to say that you are both out of the pack." Sam snorted with even more disgust. "And you are no longer welcome on our land. You are on the Cullen side of the treaty now." Seth let out a small whine and cocked his head to the side.

"You cant do that, he lives on the reservation." Seth whined even more and stepped up beside me.

"You should have thought about that before you chose sides." His body went ridged and he got ready to phase again. "Let's go Leah." She stiffened up and reluctantly walked towards Sam.

"No, you don't have to go. I know you don't want to leave Seth. He's your brother." I could tell she wanted to stay but the alpha command was too strong for her to fight.

"Please Sam, there must be some kind of compromise. They are siblings, you cant rip them apart." The Sam I though he was had disappeared though. He wouldn't listen to reason.

"Sam." I shouted as he finally phased into his wolf form. He looked back at me and snarled. "You cannot just take her away like this." I have to admit, although I didn't care much for Leah, I didn't want to see her or Seth get hurt because of him imprinting on the enemy. If wolves could smirk I'm pretty sure Sam did as he began to turn around. I puffed out my chest and growled, making myself look bigger and hopefully more vicious. "I will not let you." He turned around again taking that as a challenge. He should know better then to fight me. Look at me! I'm the biggest wolf here. I'm the strongest and fastest and there is nothing he could do. I didn't know where those thoughts were coming from but at the moment I didn't care. He wasn't taking Leah away from Seth. I growled and stepped forward and he seemed genuinely surprised. He didn't actually expect someone to challenge him.

"Stop!" Carlisle boomed and everyone turned to look at him. He had never been one to raise his voice. "This should be Leah's choice." He said, turning to the small greyish wolf. "Leah, who's pack would you feel more comfortable in? Sam's or Bella's?" My head snapped up at that. When did I become an Alpha? I didn't even know I had my own pack. Leah took a hesitant step towards Sam then stopped. The she looked back at me, rolled her eyes and came up to my side.

"Well it looks like that's settled then." Esme said as she walked up to us with Jasper standing behind her. I couldn't believe she put him back together. Now I was going to have to knock his damn head off again. A strange sensation flowed through my body and I found myself shrinking back into my normal wolf form.

_"Bella?"_ I heard Seth's voice ask. I looked over and nodded at him._ "So you, me and Leah are a pack now?"_ I really wasn't sure how to answer though.

"_It would seem so. I wasn't aware I was even an Alpha though so I'm kind of confused about this whole thing. I think I'll have to ask Carlisle about it. He seems to know more then I do."_ I heard Leah groan in annoyance.

_"I'm stuck in a pack with an alpha that doesn't know her head from her tail. Wonderful." _A snorting laughter burst out of me, and Seth quickly joined me. Everyone looked at us strangely and I saw Edward concentrate on Seth. Then he suddenly started laughing as well. Leah just sat down and began to sulk. I took a few steps towards her and nudged her with my nose. She just grumbled and turned away. I nudged her again which made her growl. I nudged her a third time and she got up and turned her back on me before sitting back down. My tail started wagging and I got a strong urge. Paul really was right about the whole house pet thing. As Sam, Jarad, Quil and Embry left I crouched down, sticking my butt in the air. Paul and Jacob still remained and were watching us. All of the Cullen's, including he who must not be named had grins on their faces because they all knew what was coming. After a moment of silence I pounced like a cat would on a mouse. Shamefully enough Leah stood and sidestepped quickly, causing me to fall face first to the ground.

_"Ouch."_ I mumbled as I slowly stood up. Alice came over to make sure I was alright. The only thing bruised was my ego.

_"We all saw that coming Bells. How did you not know she would do that?"_ I heard Jacob's voice say which startled the hell out of me.

_"Jake? What are you doing in my head? I thought I was out of your pack now."_ He cocked his head at me.

_"You are out of Sam's pack yes. We left it as well. He was a controlling ass anyways."_

"_Yeah, one with a giant stick up his-"_

"_Paul! Don't say it._" I muttered, knowing full well what he wanted to say.

_"I calls em as I sees em."_ He said proudly. _"Besides, I may have only known you for a little while but come on. Peeing on vampires arms? You make things much more entertaining. And sure I don't like these leeches at all but I will deal. As long as I don't have to live with them._" I looked at him, then to Jacob, Seth and Leah and could really feel something beginning to form between us. We really were going to become like a family. I could feel it.

* * *

_I wrote more then half of this while in a hospital waiting room. There was one little kid who I'm going to assume broke him arm who was screaming and screaming. I was starting to think my ears were going to bleed._

_~He who must not be names (Jasper) will not be forgiven. There will be revenge._

_~Paul and Jake willingly joined Bella's pack. More about why they did it will be in an upcoming chapter. Yes there is a reason._

_~I don't have any kind of problem with Leah. I'm not sure why anyone would think otherwise._

_~Maggie is not gone. ;)_

_~Paul and Jake might imprint. Possibly on humans, possibly on vampires._


	7. Adjusting

In this story Paul and Jacob aren't the asses they are in the books and movies. So for those of you who are upset that they are still here, well there's nothing I can do. I'm not just going to get rid of them. I have them in the story for a reason.

And don't worry about me going into detail with the Seth/Edward relationship. I wouldn't even know the first place to begin.

_This chapter wasn't edited at all. All mistakes are my own and there will probably be plenty of them._

**It seems I don't own Twilight. Darn.**

* * *

**Summary-** Bella and Alice spend a little time together. (Short chapter.)

* * *

***~*~*Chapter 7*~*~***

_~~Adjusting_~~

The shuffling movement behind Esme reminded me that Jasper was still standing there. I automatically growled with hatred and the rest of my pack soon followed.

"What's going on?" Carlisle asked, turning to Edward in confusion.

"They don't seem to be happy at Jasper's presence." He said in a slightly amused tone.

_"His head is still attached. Of course we aren't happy."_ Leah muttered causing Edward to smirk.

"It seems they don't like him as much with his head attached." With that comment Jasper stepped forward and growled at us. The whole pack immediately got ready to attack.

"No! Would you all stop this!" Esme cried as she put herself between us and the emotion controlling parasite.

_"You know, as much as I love Esme she is starting to rub me the wrong way."_ I muttered as she continued to stand guard of the horrible excuse for an immortal.

_"Rub you the wrong way? I don't think her husband would like that very much."_ Paul deadpanned and the whole pack whipped their heads around to look at him, not believing what he just said.

_"That's what I told her last night."_ I muttered remembering the conversation in my room. I instantly regretted saying that as the pack hooted with laughter. Edward was also laughing so my shield must still be down. To make things worse he turned to Esme and winked at her.

"Why Esme, I didn't know you had that kind of side to you." Some of the pack were literally rolling around on the ground as they laughed.

"I don't get it." Esme said, brows scrunched in confusion.

_"And she never will." _Paul choked out as he continued to laugh. Alice's hand suddenly began to stroke the fur on the side of my face and I leaned into her touch.

"I never realized there was such a playful side to you Bella." She said as she raised her eyebrow. I cocked my head to the side wondering what she meant.

"She had a vision of me telling her what you guys were talking about." If I was in human form I would have blushed.

_"Wait, can you understand me?"_ He nodded a bit and folded his arms.

"I can, and I must admit it's about damn time. Not knowing what you were thinking was extremely frustrating." He chuckled lightly and scratched behind my ear. I still was extremely upset with him because of what he did but it was hard to stay angry. He had after all introduced me to his family. He was the one who made me realize that vampires did in fact exist. Besides, being Seth's imprint was going to be extremely hard for him anyways. He was going to have to get over his old prejudice that men and woman shouldn't have same sex relations. A soft growling caught my attention and I looked over to see Alice glaring daggers at Edwards hand. He slowly stopped scratching behind my ear and took a few steps away.

"_I wonder if she is imagining different ways to kill him."_ Jacob said, laughing at the pissed off little pixie.

"She is." Edward said simply as he involuntary gulped. I nudged her with my head and whined a little and Edward was immediately forgotten. I gave her a sloppy wolf kiss and she shrieked and tried to wipe the slobber off. That's when I heard another growling. I looked over and saw Jasper growling at me. The rest of the pack once again got ready for a fight. I stepped in front of them, realizing now that I was taller then all of them. It must have been because I was Alpha.

_"Don't bother with him. When the time is right I will take him out. It was my imprint that he hurt and he will pay for that."_ None of them seemed too pleased with leaving him but they could tell I was serious. I was going to kill him when the time came and no one would put Humpty back together again this time. I looked at him and growled a warning before looking at Esme and doing the same thing. She seemed surprised at my action. I wasn't really growling at her because I was angry. It was more that I just wanted her to realize that when the time came she had better not get in my way. I wouldn't hurt her on purpose but if I had to knock her down to get to my target then I would.

"Bella?" Edward asked confused. "Where did that come from? You love Esme." Her eyes shot wide open, probably now thinking she was my target.

_"Edward you moron, I don't want to hurt her. Now she thinks I do. I was just stating that if she got in my way I would knock her down, Not rip her head off."_ I snapped at him. He looked over towards Esme and smiled apologetically.

"Sorry, I misunderstood what she was thinking. She doesn't want to hurt you." I could see clear relief on her face as I casually walked over towards Edward and rammed into his stomach, sending him sprawling to the ground. Seth got ready to defend his imprint.

_"Seth, knock it off. I didn't do it to hurt him and you know it."_ He whimpered and looked down at his fallen mate. _"Now that Sam, Jared, Embry and Quil are gone I think it's time for the rest of you to scram as well."_ I thought as I indicated that I wanted alone time with Alice.

"Alright, I think it's about time for us to get out of this field." Edward said as he quickly got up off the ground. The vampires looked surprised but started in the direction of their home. Edward stopped and looked back at the wolves. "Well come on." He muttered before taking off at vampire speed. The pack thought of this as a challenge and took off, trying to catch up to him. I motioned for Alice to follow me back to my house for the second time. She chuckled a bit and followed.

"Thank you for saving the shirt." She said softly and I couldn't help but roll my eyes. I mean who thanks someone for saving a shirt. I just nodded because at the moment I was unable to speak with her. When we got back to my house she went back inside to get another pair of shorts because I shredded the last ones I had on. When she came out with another black pair of shorts I quickly phased and changed into them.

"I should be the one thanking you. You did save my life after all." I whispered softly to her and she flung her arms around me.

"You really are a danger magnet, aren't you." I wrapped my arms around her and nodded.

"It would seem like it." I yawned loudly in her ear and felt her body vibrate as she chuckled.

"I guess it's time to get some sleep." She said as she pulled out of the hug and grabbed my hand, leading me towards the house. I didn't bother changing again as I flopped onto my bed. Alice covered me up and sat next to me.

"Are you going to stay?" I asked in a hopeful tone.

"Only if you want me to stay." She replied.

"Will you be okay with Charlie around? He isn't home yet and it's possible that he may not be home until tomorrow. If he does come back though will you be okay?" She almost seemed to pale even more.

"I should be. When Jasper isn't around I am much better at controlling my thirst." I growled at her reply.

"He was making you hunt humans. You realize that right?" Sighing she bowed her head in shame like it was her who did something wrong.

"He may have influenced me, sure but I should have been able to stay strong." I sat up and cupped her cheek with my hand.

"He was able to stop two vampires and two very pissed off shifters with his ability. No one could have resisted it. Not even someone as strong and loving as you." I could see the sadness in her red eyes.

"You were." She said softly. I startled her by chuckling.

"I'm not exactly normal though am I? I mean when I was still just a human Edward was unable to read my mind. Even now sometimes he has trouble with it. So it's only natural that it be the same with you know who." This time she started to chuckle.

"You know who? Really Bella?" She smiled at me as I lay back down.

"Alice, anyone who hurt you doesn't have the right to be called anything other then that. He shouldn't even be allowed to live." Just thinking about what happened was making me angry all over again.

"You really do seem protective of me." She said and I grinned proudly.

"I am, and I always will be. You know it's strange though. I used to be with you so often and I never noticed the feelings I really had for you. I was so hung up on Edward that it clouded my view of the one I really wanted to be with." She went to respond but quickly snapped her mouth shut, not knowing what to say. "I wasn't kidding when I said that I imprinted on you and that we are soul mates."

"I think I may have had these kinds of feelings for you on and off when we lived here the first time. I think every time I had them you know who would just get rid of them for me." This time she was the one to look angry. I couldn't help but wonder if Jasper ever controlled my emotions when it came to Alice. All I knew was at least now his mood control doesn't work on me anymore.

"Well we're together now. And he wont be able to split us apart." She took my hand in her's and kissed the back of it.

"It may take a while for me to adjust, but I do believe you. I can feel the imprint too. And believe me, I do trust you." She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. "Why do I have a feeling this is going to end in violence." I raised an eyebrow at her but didn't reply. "That's what I thought." She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Well then count me in."

* * *

_I know it's short but I have thing I have to take care of. Next chapter will have a lot of Alice/Bella Fluff._

_It will also be longer._

_Like I said at the beginning of the chapter, Any mistakes that were made were my own.  
_


	8. Family Meeting (Part 1)

Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been sick :/

This chapter is going to have more then just Bella's POV

I don't own Twilight

This chapter was unedited/no Beta. All mistakes are my own.

* * *

**Summary:** Alice quickly leaves Bella's house after having a vision. Jasper has made the biggest mistake of his life and has officially sealed his fate.

* * *

***~*~*Chapter 8*~*~***

_~~Family Meeting (part 1)~~_

**Bella's POV**

I felt cold hands shake me out of my sleep and slowly opened my eyes. Alice was sitting next to me on the bed. The alarm clock read Six AM. Glaring at Alice for waking me up so early I began to sit up.

"What's going on?" I asked, hoping she wasn't just waking me up to play barbie Bella.

"Carlisle wants to call a family meeting. He wants me to bring you and he said the rest of the pack is already at the house." I was confused as to why he was calling a meeting so early but I shook it off. At the end of my bed sat a carefully planned out outfit that I was sure Alice had chosen. Some things never changed. I grabbed the outfit and walked into the bathroom so that I could take a quick shower and brush my teeth. I was surprised when Alice followed me.

"Alice, you do realize that I have to take a shower right?" I asked and she just raised an eyebrow.

"Oh Bella, it's not like I haven't seen everything before." She replied, grinning at the look of surprise on my face. She already seemed to be acting more like her old self. I just rolled my eyes and quickly undressed, taking note that she was indeed watching closely. I couldn't help but smirk.

"See something you like?" I asked and if she could blush her face would be beet red.

"No!" She said in a hurry. Her eyes widened when she realized what she had said. "I mean yes!." She let out a big sigh. "Oh you know what I mean." She muttered as she turned around and crossed her arms in annoyance. I laughed as I stepped into the shower. While I was lathering my hair with shampoo I heard Alice gasp. "Bella, I'll be back soon." I heard her say in a hurry and with her vampire speed she disappeared.

"Well that was weird." I muttered as I finished rinsing my hair.

**Charlie's POV**

I stepped out of Billy's house and headed towards my truck. He seemed to be acting weirder then usual. I commented on how Bella and Jacob seem to have become close and he just kept dodging the subject. Then I commented on how I noticed Bella's blue contacts and again he tried to change the subject. When I looked at the clock I noticed that I had been at his house all night and figured it was time to go home. I hustled out to my truck and jumped in. It was still dark out but I knew this place like the back of my hand. As I drove I saw Sam and some of his friends on the side of the road and I pulled over.

"Hey, have you guys seen Bella?" I asked them. They didn't look to happy when I mentioned her name but I ignored it and waited for their answer.

"Last I saw her she was with the mini Cullen." He replied. Did that mean that Alice was back as well? I smiled as I thought of my favorite Cullen. She was always so sweet to everyone.

"Great, thanks." I told him as I pulled away again. When I left the reservation the roads seemed deserted. Everything was quiet and for some reason it gave me the chills. I almost felt like someone was watching me. Suddenly a deer ran in front of the truck and I slammed on the breaks, swerving in the process. The truck still rammed into the deer, leaving a large dent in the side. Once the truck came to a complete stop I quickly got out and saw the deer hobbling away. The damage to the vehicle wasn't too severe but I would still need to get it fixed.

"Wow, that was a close one." I heard a voice say from behind me. My heart leapt in my chest and I spun around to see a Cullen standing behind me. The first thing I noticed was the red eyes. I figured they must be contacts though.

"Yeah it was. What are you doing out here so early?" I asked, wondering why I wasn't seeing a car or any other means of transportation.

"Oh, I was just out hunting." Immediately my inner police chief bristled.

"You cant hunt around this area. It's against the law because it's close to the town." I quickly glanced up when I heard a dark chuckle.

"I wasn't hunting animals Chief." Again I felt chills run down my spine.

"Listen..." I paused for a second trying to remember this Cullen's name.

"Jasper." He replied, and I nodded.

"Listen Jasper, I'm not really sure what you are talking about. I think it's time you headed home though." He took a step towards me and his red eyes bore into mine.

"Sorry Chief, but you can blame your daughter for this." He said as his hand shot out and grabbed me around the neck.

"Shit!" I choked out as I struggled against his grasp. My hands clawed at his. I noticed his hand was ice cold and as hard as stone. I heard an inhuman growl coming from him as he leaned in closer. "What...are...you?" I wheezed out and he smirked. I felt his breath on my neck.

"I'll give you one guess." He mumbled as I suddenly felt his teeth press against my neck. That's when I finally realized that all those stories were true. The Cullen's really were cold ones. They really were vampires. I could feel his teeth begin to pierce my skin when suddenly he was ripped away from me. I slowly sank to the ground and looked up at my savior. Alice Cullen stood in front of me protectively. For a moment I was happy until I heard the same inhuman growl coming from her.

"What the hell are you doing Jasper!" She shouted, anger filling her voice. He just laughed and looked back at me.

"Just having a little fun my dear." I heard her growl get louder.

"How dare you attack him!" Her whole body seemed to tense up and she clenched her fists at her side.

"Don't act so innocent Alice. Your red eyes only prove that you have also killed a human recently." He said with a smile. I felt my heart pick up speed as I looked back up to Alice. She turned to look at me, guilt written all over her face. Her eyes were indeed red, just like his were. Little Alice Cullen had killed a human being.

"Y-you made me!" She cried as she looked back at him.

"Oh sweetheart if you really didn't want to kill them you would have been able to resist my gift." I thought I heard a small sob escape her as she suddenly slouched.

"That's not true." She said softly and he just laughed.

"If you will excuse me." He said in a sweet voice. "I would like to finish my meal now." Suddenly, at a speed I couldn't even follow he headed towards me. She looked up quickly and moved just as fast. Jasper went soaring backwards through the air and hit into a tree. He was up in half a second and was already headed back towards us. Again he and Alice slammed into eachother. All I could really see was a blur of swinging fists and legs before Alice was pushed back and landed on the ground next to me. I saw a strange crack on the side of her face that seemed to be healing right before my eyes. Jasper looked worse with several cracks on his face and arms. She quickly took her cellphone out and dialed. She only seemed to hold it up to her ear for a few seconds before she hung up and looked at me.

"When he get's here don't panic. Just get on his back and he'll bring you home." I didn't get to ask what she meant because she was already gone, back to fighting the other vampire. My eyes were trained on them so I didn't even notice anyone else arrive. It wasn't until Alice yelled that I noticed.

"Jacob, get him out of here!." I looked next to me to see a huge russet colored wolf standing next to me.

"J-Jacob?" I asked and the creature nodded it's head. I remembered Alice telling me to get on his back and Jacob crouched down so I would be able to . I climbed up onto him and grabbed into his fur and he was off. Running at speeds I didn't even know anything could reach. Within minutes were were standing outside my house. He barked once and Bella quickly ran out of the house.

"Jacob what? Dad?" She froze when she saw me on his back. "Dad what happened?" She cried as I slid off the giant wolf.

"T-The Cullen's are v-vampires." I stuttered, afraid of how she would react.

"Alice called Rosalie and told her what was going on. Jasper attacked Charlie but Alice was able to stop him in time. The rest of the Cullen's and the pack were on their way to help shorty with the other leech." I quickly looked over when I heard him speak, only to be greeted by a very naked Jacob Black. "Bells, I think we should tell him everything." I noticed Bella seemed to be shaking violently. She must be taking this pretty hard. Her best friend and her family were all vampires. I went to embrace her but Jacob grabbed my arm and pulled me back.

"What are you doing?" I snapped as my daughter began to shake even more. Instead Jacob went up to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Bella, breath. You cant do this here. Think about Charlie." He said, only confusing me more. What cant she do here? And I really wish he would step away from her. I was very uncomfortable with this naked teenage boy standing so close to Bella.

"Alice.." She said quietly. She must be having a hard time understanding.

"She is going to be fine." Jake said soothingly before pulling her into a hug. The shaking in her body slowly lessened and I found myself prying the two apart.

"Please put some clothes on." I muttered to the nude wolf boy in front of me. He blushed for a moment and ran into our house, no doubt looking for something to put on.

"Are you going to be okay?" I asked Bella as I wrapped my arms around her. "I know this is a lot to take in. Them being vampires surprised me as well but I think Alice means well. She did save me after all." I was surprised when she chuckled and I backed up to look at her.

"I knew they were vampires dad." She said softly with a small smile on her face. I wasn't happy that she kept this from me but I didn't say anything.

"You knew that they kill humans?" She shook her head quickly.

"They hunt animals, that's why their eyes are golden." I frowned remembering Alice's red eyes.

"Alice had red eyes." I stated and she nodded sadly.

"Jasper has the ability to control emotions and he made her believe she wanted to feed from a human. She would never have done it otherwise." I was about to reply when I heard something from behind me. I turned to see Alice and the rest of the Cullen's, minus Jasper arriving, followed by three more large wolves. My eyes widened at the sight. Alice looked past me at Bella and I was quickly knocked out of the way by my daughter as she ran towards the small vampire and pulled her into a hug.

"So, I take it you know our secret now." Carlisle said, and I just nodded.

"You're vampires. I guess this means that they are werewolves?" I asked, pointing to the three large wolves that had come forward. None of them were as large as Jacob but they were still huge.

"You're right, we are vampires. Jacob, Leah, Seth and Paul are actually Shape Shifters though. Bella is the only werewolf here." The big Cullen said with a goofy grin. Everything went silent and everyone was glaring at the large vampire. That's when his words really hit me.

"Bella's a what?" I shouted, looking at my daughter who was still in the arms of my savior. Carlisle put his hands up to try and calm me.

"She is indeed some kind of werewolf. This isn't something that people randomly end up with though. It runs in families. Is there any way Bella's mother would know about this? I turned on my heel and started towards the house.

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out right now." I snapped, heading for the wall phone. I dialed the number and waited, and waited and waited until she finally picked up.

"Hello?"

**Bella's POV**

Esme came up behind me and pulled me away from Alice and into her own arms.

"I'm sorry sweetie." She said as I looked up into her sad eyes. "I didn't realize Jasper had attacked you. I didn't know he was trying to kill Seth and Leah. I'm so sorry I gave him the chance to try and kill your father." I hugged her tight, not wanting her to think it was her fault. I should have said something when she had first arrived. I was too worried about Alice's safety to even think of it though.

"It's okay Esme. I don't blame you." She backed away and Carlisle wrapped her into a hug as Alice did the same with me. I then saw the new vampire, Maggie stroking the fur on the side of Leah's face. I raised my eyebrow at the interaction and grey wolf growled at me. "I don't even want to know how Sam will react when he finds out another of the wolves have imprinted on a vampire." I said with a laugh. For the second time everything became quiet.

"Wait, what?" Edward asked as he looked over towards Maggie and Leah. Leah's eyes were desperate as she glanced around quickly, almost as if looking for an escape. Maggie looked just as confused as everyone else. I figured I may as well tell them, seeing as how they would only be annoyed if I kept it to myself.

"Leah imprinted on Maggie. I can tell by the look in her eyes. It's the same as it is with Seth and Edward." The red headed vampire looked at Leah with wide eyes. The poor wolf just whimpered helplessly. She is probably going to kill me when I'm least expecting it.

"Is that true?" She asked and Leah just nodded. Everything remained quiet until a grin broke out on the vampires face.

"Well it looks like it was a good thing Jasper tricked me into coming here." She wrapped her arms around Leah's neck and everyone let out a breath of air. I turned back to Alice.

"Speaking of Jasper?" She looked sad and she sighed deeply.

"When he heard the others coming he ran. He managed to get away, but I will be watching his decisions as best as I can. He wont get close to Charlie again." I growled and lowered my head. "I'm sorry Bella." Alice said softly, thinking I was angry at her. I quickly kissed her cheek.

"Don't be sorry. Because of you my dad is still alive. When we find that asshole I am going to knock his head so far off his body that they will find it in China." Everyone laughed, even Esme at my joke. Little did they know I did plan on knocking his head off. And this time I would make sure it wasn't reattached.


	9. Family Meeting (part 2)

Sorry about the slow update and short chapter. My computer is broken and I will have to start updating from my cellphone

* * *

Everyone turned to look at the front door as my father walked out of the house. He looked upset and I figured the conversation with mom didn't go very well.

"What's wrong dad?" I asked, hoping he had been able to get some answers out of her. He shook his head and looked somewhat put out.

"Renee said she was going to take the next plane to Forks." He muttered. I couldn't help but be excited though. Maybe she was coming to explain to me what was happening. She could tell me exactly what I was and how I could control it.

"That's great!" I exclaimed as I leaned into Alice and smiled. He shook his head and looked absolutely miserable. "Dad?" He sighed and looked up at everyone.

"I told her what was going on with you. I asked her why she didn't tell me about the werewolf gene or whatever you want to call it." He sighed again. "Then she told me that she was worried about my mental health. She thinks I've been drinking too much and that I am hallucinating. She had no idea what I was talking about." He muttered as tears formed in his eyes. Everyone looked shocked at his revelation. His shoulders slouched and I quickly walked up to him and pulled him into a tight hug. Jacob sauntered out of the house and stopped short.

"Wow, who died?" He asked when he noticed the grim looks on everyone faces. When no one answered his face became panicked. "Oh god, who died?" He asked, this time much more seriously. I broke the silence and told him what happened between my mother and Charlie. He calmed down significantly before getting a devilish grin on his face. Whatever he was thinking wasn't going to go over well with anyone.

"Jacob." I warned but he just gave me an innocent look.

"So neither you or Renee had any knowledge of Bella being a werewolf?" He asked Charlie. He just shook his head and looked down again. "Hmm, maybe the mailman would know something." He said causing everyone to gasp. Esme zoomed by everyone and right up to Jacob and grabbed him by the ear. "Ouch! Owwww!" He cried as she pulled him towards the house.

"How could you say something like that. I should wash your mouth out with soap." She scolded as she dragged him through the front door and slammed it behind them. Everyone watched slack jawed without saying a word.

"No! Please, anything but that!" I heard Jacob yell from the house. Moments later Esme reappeared and walked back to her spot beside her husband. I didn't miss the scent of soap on her though. Jacob also left the house looking as though he was feeling quite ill. When he went to talk a small soap bubble escaped from his mouth causing everyone to burst out laughing.

"I cant believe you actually did it!" Emmett cried as he gave Esme a light fist bump. She looked back at Jacob with a pointed look.

"Now you know better then to say things like that, correct?" She asked. He pouted and crossed his arms.

"Yes Ma'am." He said quietly as he tried to ignore everyone's laughter. Once everyone settled down Carlisle cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"I didn't think we would have to do something like this so soon but I believe it would be in everyone's best interest to set up patrols around forks. Not only has Jasper decided to continue feeding from humans, he also seems to want revenge. He isn't happy that Bella is with Alice and once he finds out Leah and Maggie are also together I don't know what he will do." Esme looked crushed and venom tears welled up in her eyes.

"I just cant believe he would do something like this." She said sadly. The rest of the Cullen's nodded in agreement. I don't think anyone ever really knew Jasper. The whole time they were together he had used his ability to fool them all.

"We should also keep an eye on Sam's pack as well. I doing think they will try anything but it's better to be face then sorry." Carlisle told everyone and we just modded silently. Alice began to run her fingers softly through my hair causing me to lose focus on anything else being said. The feeling was soothing and I felt a goofy grin spread across my face. I realized that as long as Alice was with me, everything would be alright.


End file.
